Sentimientos confusos
by Kirai Yami
Summary: HoroHoro y Len han iniciado su relación. Regresan a sus lugares de origen pero HoroHoro es llamado por Len para ir a su nuevo departamento. Aceptará vivir con el? lean, onegai! LEMON. dejen rr.ACTUALIZADO.
1. Una díficil desición

**Sentimientos confusos**

**Autora** Kirai-yami Asakura

**ADVERTENCIA:** este fic es shonen ai así que homofóbicos o con tendencias a esta no lo lean.

Dedicada a Darkzuba y Mature-chan.

**NOTA 1:** Es casi exclusivo un Horo-HoroxLen y conforme avance la trama se van a dar cuenta por que -.

**NOTA 2:** Acepto amenazas de su parte, quejas, halagos, amenazas de muerte, comentarios, sugerencias, todo lo que quieran, están en su derecho -U.

A todos los seguidores de Shaman King ahí les va…

**_Capítulo 1: Una difícil decisión_**

Era una cálida noche de verano cuando todos los shamanes se encontraban durmiendo en la pensión de los Asakura tras una cansada celebración con el motivo del cumpleaños de Yoh. Todos eran muy buenos amigos y la habían pasado en grande cayendo rendidos a dormir después de un baño en las aguas termales de Funbari.

Dormían en diferentes habitaciones de la casa: Horo-Horo, Len, Lyserg, Chocolove, Yoh y Manta estaban en una habitación amplia cada quien con un futón mientras que Anna, Tamao, Jun y Pilika se estaban en otra habitación. Fausto y Eliza estaban en otra habitación que les había asignado Anna; Hao, que vivía en la misma pensión por ser un Asakura, parecía no aceptar muy bien su relación con su hermano gemelo y por su puesto con los demás shamanes así que el había decidido dormir en otra de las habitaciones siempre acompañado por su inseparable y fiel Opacho oo; Amida Maru y Basón custodiaban la casa y en cuanto a Ryu, había pensado mejor en no causarle tantas molestias a "Don Yoh" y se fue con sus amigos en su motocicleta para dar unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad (que raro ¬¬).

Flash Back 

Pero no todos parecían poder conciliar el sueño, ya que uno de los shamanes, de estatura algo baja y complexión delgada miraba por la ventana de la habitación. Ya eran cerca de las 4:00 am y no había podido dormir durante toda la noche. Sus rasgos aún eran un tanto infantiles, pues aún tenía 14 años, era casi un niño, su tez era blanca como el color de su bebida favorita y su cabello era púrpura, su carácter a veces se mostraba un tanto frío por la forma en la que lo habían criado pero en el fondo era una persona muy cálida con sus amigos y sobre todo con aquella persona a la que el…

Fin del flash back

PDV de Len 1

Len: °pensando°… bueno… la verdad es que ni yo se que es exactamente lo que traigo aquí en mi pecho que nisiquiera me deja dormir, porque no se si realmente se trata de afecto hacía el o tal vez sea…amor! No, no puedo estar enamorado de ese idiota que solo se la pasa molestando todo el tiempo, de ese simplón, de ese impertinente, de… de… Horo-Horo…- fue entonces cuando Len dirigió su mirada hacia el joven peliazul que parecía dormir profundamente a escasos metros de donde se encontraba el shaman de China.

Fin del PDV de Len

El ainu aparentaba dormir pero el tampoco podía conciliar el sueño y al saber que Len estaba junto a la ventana no quiso levantarse de su futón ya que le daba algo de pena estar a solas con Len y mejor decidió taparse con las sabanas aunque el calor parecía algo insoportable -U.

PDV de Len 2

Len:°pensando°…Horo-Horo, Horo-Horo… rayos!... el idiota soy yo al no querer aceptar mis verdaderos sentimientos, tal vez sea eso, que lo que me gusta de Horo-Horo es precisamente que es un simplón que siempre se dedica a molestarme aunque últimamente lo ha hecho menos… si, es verdad, te amo Horo, amo de ti todos tus defectos y virtudes, todas tus ocurrencias para molestarme, tu hermosa figura, tu bello rostro, esos hermosos ojos negros que al verlos fijamente me causan una gran ternura, contigo me siento muy diferente que con todos los demás ya que tu presencia para mi es realmente agradable por que en realidad yo cambié mi actitud y mis pensamientos que mi padre me había metido en la cabeza desde que nací por ti y fue por ti que decidí enfrentarlo más que por mi orgullo o por venganza… pero lo mejor sería no hacerme ilusiones ya que no creo que tu llegues a sentir lo mismo por mi, tu eres diferente a mi y no creo que quieras tener una relación conmigo por que siempre andas diciendo que uno de tus traumas es que aún no te haz conseguido una novia y…y…¡¡ pero Len Tao! En que estás pensando! Que acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer con el! Ya se te olvidó!... tal vez mejor debería olvidarme de ti y no seguir haciéndome más daño ya que no me gustaría que tu me llegaras a despreciar, no quisiera sentir rechazo de tu parte y por lo menos me gustaría conservar tu valiosa amistad aunque ya no te puedo ver como antes- entonces los hermosos ojos dorados de shaman de China se pusieron algo cristalinos por la decisión que acababa de tomar de jamás pensar en Horo-Horo como algo más que un amigo, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero su orgullo tal vez era más grande.

Fin del PDV de Len

( N/A: Waaaaa! Voy a llorar TT TT, Kirai-yami Asakura en shock oo, bueno ya me recuperé, sigamos con el Fic -)

Len se secó las escasas lágrimas que pronto correrían por sus suaves y aún infantiles mejillas y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a la cocina a tomar un poco de leche (que raro ¬¬).

-------------------

Flash Back

Una vez que Len salió de la habitación, el peliazul se levantó de su futón y salió también de la habitación hasta llegar a la entrada en donde tomó sus zapatos, se los puso y salió a caminar un rato. Ya eran cerca de las 5:30 de la mañana y se observaba a un chico atractivo de también unos 14 años caminar por las calles que a esas horas de la mañana se encontraban casi desiertas.

Al chico de Hokkaido se le notaba más maduro en su apariencia, pero aún se comportaba como un niño O.o. El motivo de su salida había sido para reflexionar un poco por la situación en la que pasaba por esos momentos u.u. Iba vestido algo fachoso: llevaba puesta una camisa, un pantalón de franela y sus zapatos y también una camisa blanca de tirantes bajo una bata de Funbari Oka y curiosamente no traía puesta la tan acostumbrada banda en la cabeza que siempre usaba y que lo distinguía de los demás, así que su cabello iba suelto y algo alborotado dejando mezclarse muy bien la parte azul con la parte negra y eso lo hacía lucir mejor aún pues le daba una apariencia mayor y más madura. (N/A: Kawaaii! -)

El shaman de hielo ya llevaba caminando alrededor de 10 minutos, pasando por calles desoladas en las que apenas se observaba alguna que otra persona, pues aparte de que era temprano, era domingo y parecía más raro que hubiera gente despierta y caminando por las calles de Tokio.

Fin del Flash Back

El joven Usui se sentó en una banca al llegar al parque que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba el.

PDV de Horo-Horo

(Mirando hacía abajo y con las manos sobre las rodillas y posteriormente saca una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo de uno de los bolsillos de su bata y comienza a escribir)

Horo-Horo: …estoy algo confundido por lo que pasó ayer en la pensión Asakura, no se ni por que llegó a pasar eso, no estaba en mis planes pero creo que en verdad siento algo por Len y no puedo seguir ocultándolo aunque tiene que ser así ya que si Len y los demás llegan a enterarse podría quedar en ridículo pero lo cierto es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que … en verdad te amo Len… te amo desde el momento en que nos conocimos en la casa de Yoh, desde aquella ocasión en la que organizamos una reunión para celebrar que Yoh había empatado el combate que había tenido para poder pasar a las preeliminares del torneo después de haberme derrotado en el edificio sunshine y tras ser vencido vergonzosamente por Fausto solo necesitaba una victoria para continuar pero empató contigo y te obligó a acompañarnos a la pensión Asakura, como podría olvidar el momento en que te vi entrar al dojo, venías con una hermosa cara de entre mezcla de coraje, pena y desilusión y eso me cautivó de inmediato pero traté de disimularlo y traías puesto ese traje de combate que se te ve tan bien, que hacía notar muy bien ese tatuaje de yin Yang que traías en tu espalda y resalta tu hermosa figura pero en cuanto entraste a la casa te lo cambiaste por ese uniforme compuesto por un suéter amarillo y unos pantalones cortos negros que te hace ver como un ángel, mi ángel.

Ja, aún recuerdo esa mirada que me lanzaste por primera vez con la cual me pusiste muy nervioso (1) y me miraste a los ojos con un tanto de melancolía, esos ojos tuyos se me hicieron tan hermosos que pronto sentí que me iba a sonrojar y para evitar eso ante todos me subí a la mesa y me paré frente a ti y te pregunté tu nombre, me respondiste que era Len Tao y me dijiste que lo recordaría fácilmente y atinaste, ya que desde ese momento no te puedo olvidar ni un instante y después comenzamos a pelear

para posteriormente bañarnos todos en la aguas termales de Funbari Oka en donde me desilusionaste al decirnos que no te meterías a bañar con todos nosotros y fue mi idea que todos te quitáramos la ropa a la fuerza y te obligáramos a entrar con nosotros ya que no podría desperdiciar la oportunidad de bañarme contigo (2) y no solo eso si no que siempre peleamos por cualquier cosa y eso solo lo hago para llamar tu atención y que siempre me tomes en cuenta y parece que ese plan siempre me ha funcionado y si en algún momento he tratado de ignorarte pero nunca he podido lograrlo como en aquella ocasión en la que fuimos a rescatarte de las manos de tu padre, En Tao(3), en esa ocasión yo mencioné que no me interesaba que era lo que te pasara y que solo iba por la deliciosa comida china que tal vez me servirían, pero lo cierto es que la única razón por la decidí acompañar a Yoh y los demás para salvarte, fue que no quería que te pasara nada y quería verte aunque fuera un instante y con tus desprecios, pues hasta ahora eso ha sido lo que he tenido de ti en mayoría, por que parece que aún no te das cuenta de que yo a ti no solamente te quiero como un amigo, sino que te amo y que siempre me he preocupado por ti, pero me gustaría que supieras que agradezco los momentos maravillosos que me has brindado ya que han sido unos de los mejores de toda mi vida pero se que nunca llegarías a sentir lo mismo por mi y mucho menos te gustaría no solo compartir tu cariño con el mío, sino tu vida, tus triunfos, tus sueños, tus emociones y tus tristezas, creo que mi sueño más grande no solo es tener un enorme campo de plantas sino también compartirlo contigo, los dos estando recostados en el pasto, juntos y mirando un panorama lleno de mis queridos krokopuls bajo un hermoso cielo lleno de hermosas estrellas que se opacarían con tu belleza...aunque últimamente he llegada a creer que en verdad sientes algo por mi por las insinuaciones que me das.

Fin del PDV de Horo-Horo

Pero el shaman de hielo no se percató de que alguien lo había estado observando y de pronto le habló en un tono algo fuerte y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Yoh--¡¡¡Horo-Horo!

Horo-Horo dio un salto desde su lugar aventando la libreta y la pluma cayendo frente a el y volteó a ver quien era la persona que lo llamaba O.o.

Horo-Horo--Idiota! Que haces aquí Yoh! Me estabas espiando! Escuchaste todo lo que decía! Por que no me avisaste que estabas detrás de mi!(XXX tres venitas de enojo).

El chico Ainu estaba muy molesto por que Yoh parecía haber descubierto su secreto y golpeó con un pie la banca en donde había estado sentado (como cuando en un capítulo de "Shaman King" Yoh le dijo que Horo-Horo iba a ser un excelente artista y Horo-Horo golpeó la banca -).

Yoh--tranquilo Horo-Horo, no pienso decirle a nadie que estás enamorado de Len -, y menos les voy a hablar de todo lo que dijiste, je, je, je (típica risita de Yoh que en el anime la repite por lo menos 3 veces en cada capítulo -) además se me hace lindo que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien en quien pensar todo el día, je je, je -( otra vez ¬¬).

Horo-Horo—Xù.ú bueno ya dime de una vez que es lo que haces aquí tan temprano y además espiándome?

Yoh—Horo-Horo, yo no estaba espiándote -, lo que pasa es que vi cuando saliste de la casa y como ya no podía dormir pues vine a ver que te sucedía por que noté que estabas muy pensativo -.

Horo-Horo—O.o notaste que estaba muy pensativo y por eso viniste?

Yoh-- - Sí, y como pensé que podrías tener un problema pues pensé que podría ayudarte, ya que debes recordar que todo siempre sale bien (4) y para eso estamos los amigos, para apoyar a sus demás amigos así que mejor vamos a regresar a la casa a preparar el desayuno o si no Anna nos va a matar -U.

(N/A: ya se que es raro que Yoh se levante tan temprano pero fue el único y el mejor que se me ocurrió para que llegara a sacar a Horo-Horo de sus pensamientos U).

Los dos shamanes se dirigieron entonces hacía la pensión de los Asakura. El sol comenzaba a salir y a deslumbrarlos un poco con sus cálidos rayos que se esparcían sobre el cielo observándose una hermosa alba en Funbari Oka y comenzando a alumbrar las calles de Tokio en donde comenzaba a transitar gente y el poco tráfico se hacía notorio pues eran cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana.

-------------------------

Flash Back

Mientras tanto se observaba a un chico de hermosos ojos color ámbar con un vaso de leche en las manos y bebiéndolo rápido ( pues que es tequila o que? -U, ya se, estos comentarios no son lo que esperaban en el fic U).

El chico chino traía también una bata puesta de Funbari Oka y aún se le notaba muy pensativo, era el único que estaba levantado tan temprano en la posada "En" además de Horo-Horo e Yoh.

Len--…

Basón—que le ocurre señorito, lo noto algo raro OO

Len—No es nada que sea de tu incumbencia, además tampoco es nada importante… uu

Basón-- … es que la verdad, me preocupa mucho su bienestar, señorito y es raro verlo tan preocupado… ¬¬

Len—uu pues no deberías de preocuparte tanto, ya te dije que no es nada importante…

Basón--… Oo

Len--…oye Basón…¬¬

Basón—que se le ofrece señorito…O-O

Len-- ¬¬… bueno pues quería preguntarte si…

Basón-- … O-O ?

Len—si… no haz notado algo raro en Horo-Horo…¬¬

Basón—algo raro ? Oo a que se refiere, señorito?

Len—bueno pues quiero saber si no haz oído si Horo-Horo ha hecho algún comentario sobre mí ¬/¬, algo así como: "Len me cae muy bien"… ¬/¬

Basón—no señorito, además no entiendo bien de lo que me está hablando Oo (N/A: Hikari se encuentra algo distraída mientras ve volar a una molesta mosca que ronda sobre la pantalla de su computadora )

Len—entonces olvídalo ¬¬

Fin del flash back

Salió de la cocina hasta lo que parece el recibidor ya que oyó que alguien estaba entrando en la casa y se asomó para ver de quien se trataba (para esto, Len no se había dado cuenta aún de que Horo-Horo e Yoh habían salido desde hacía un buen rato)

Yoh-- ¡hola Len, buenos días, veo que tu también madrugaste, je, je, je -.

(Len tenía la mirada hacia abajo y no había visto a Horo- Horo)—je, pero que tonto eres al pensar que me levanté temprano, lo que pasa es que no pude dormir durante toda la noche uu

Horo-Horo-- con que el picudito no pudo dormir durante toda la noche, pues con razón te vi mirando el cielo por la ventana toda la noche, en que estabas pensando que no te dejaba la conciencia tranquila, picudín? el shaman de hielo estaba junto a Len y acorralándolo hacía a el pequeño rincón en donde estaba parado Len.

Len—…O/o!

El Ainu comenzó a acercarse más al chino y puso una mano contra la pared, a pesar de que esto lo avergonzaba un poco, no tanto como a Len quien comenzaba a inquietarse y pronto apartó su mirada.

Horo-Horo-- que es lo que te pasa picudín?... te da pena que me acerque tanto a ti o que?

Len--…¬¬ déjame en paz cabello de puas, quieres?

Horo-Horo—vamos Len! No seas así conmigo, no puedo creer que desde temprano me trates así -.

Len—u.u…

Horo-Horo—o acaso ya se te olvidó lo que pasó ayer? -

Len—Xu.u… idiota! Ayer no pasó nada, eso solo fue un accidente y fue por tu culpa y por favor no me lo recuerdes que no quisiera recordarlo…°pensando°…

­- claro que me gusta acordarme de lo que paso e incluso me encantaría que volviera a pasar, pero en fin…

Yoh—disculpen, pero que fue lo que pasó ayer -

Len—u.u eso no te incumbe, Yoh, además no pasó nada interesante…

Yoh--…

El shaman de hielo entonces comenzó a tratar de picarle las costillas a Len para tratar de socializar con el pero la actitud de Len seguía siendo la misma e intentaba alejarlo de el hasta que no aguantó y comenzó a reirse.

(Un momento por favor u.u sale Amida Maru en versión Chibi)

(Y luego...-)

Después de que Horo-Horo dejó de hacerle cosquillas a Len…

Len—Xù.ú…

Horo-Horo—que pasa Len?

Len—Xu.u imbécil, no vuelvas a hacerme eso

Horo-Horo—oye espera, adonde vas tiburón?

Len—donde sea lejos de ti y de tus idioteces Xu.u- Len salió de ahí sin que Yoh y Horo-Horo notaran que sus mejillas se ruborizaban a más no poder /.

El chico chino estaba como tomate en temporada y se estaba dirigiendo a la sala ( N/A: un momento! Nunca he visto algo que se le parezca a una sala en la pensión Asakura, más que solo el supuesto comedor con la televisión y unos cojines en el suelo o uno que otro sillón arrinconado pero nada a lo que se le llame "una sala decente", bien, continuemos con el Fic -) y justo cuando iba pasando por las escaleras, Lyserg iba bajando de ellas.

El chico inglés estaba algo adormilado todavía y con el cabello algo alborotado. Traía sus pantalones negros y su camisa rara que tai un moño todo extraño en el cuello y en su hombro izquierdo estaba, por su puesto, su fiel hada Morphin.

Lyserg—ohayo, Len, veo que no soy el único que se ha levantado

Len—O.o… hola Lyserg, estás en lo cierto pero creo que no te has dado cuenta de que Yoh y el idiota de Horo-Horo también andan despiertos pero desde hace rato u.u

Lyserg—queee! (Se le fue el aire) Yoh ya se despertó desde hace ratooooooo! O.o es sorprendente! ( un momento por favor… y luego)

Len—u.u si, ya se que no es normal que Yoh madrugue pero es un hecho

Lyserg—( ya recuperado) -U perdón Len pero es que esa si que fue una gran sorpresa.

Entonces el gemelo de Yoh hizo su aparición ante los dos shamanes seguido por su fiel Opacho.

Hao—podrían hacerme el favor de no hacer tanto escándalo?... que no ven que no quiero que la amargada de mi cuñada se despierte, además sus conversaciones me producen dolores de cabeza, ja que lástima me dan, que diminutos son (típica frase ¬¬

-U…)

Len—Pues me das más lástima tú por que tendrás que buscar un remedio para esos dolores de cabeza que te causan nuestras conversaciones.

Lyserg—Hao! Tú no nos vas a callar nada más por que sí (gritando de manera exaltada como de costumbre ¬¬ -U).

Hao--…piensen lo que quieran, pero no quiero oír más escándalos tan temprano y en mi casa uu

Len—quieres que te refresque la memoria diciéndote que también es casa de Yoh?

Yoh—pasa algo, Len?

Len—nada, solo que tu hermanito cree tener el derecho de venir a callarnos

Hao—es que no me gusta que hagan tanto escándalo tan temprano en la casa…uu

Horo-Horo--… °pensando° ja, ja, ja, creo que esta es mi oportunidad para poder saber si Len en verdad me quiere y solo se hace el orgulloso, y que mejor sería que le diera celos con Hao.

Yoh—bueno Hao, creo que no deberías exagerar, ya que ellos son visitas y son nuestros amigos, je, je, je -

Hao—tonto! Yo no recuerdo que fueran mis amigos

Yoh—oo

Horo-Horo—(acercándose al shaman de fuego) oye Hao, creo que si voy a aceptar tu invitación de pasar toda la tarde en tu compañía, es que lo que pasa es que pensaba ver la tele pero ya me la ganó Anna...y además estos cuates solo se la pasan peleando.

Hao—que bueno que aceptes por que ya tenía planes para pasar la tarde contigo, ya verás que la pasaremos bien -.

Len-- ¡¡¡¡……!

Continuará…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! sí, se que este fic es un asco pero este es el primer fic que hago de horoxlen (que para ser sincera es una de mis parejas yaoi favorita ¬¬ -) anteriormente había escrito fics sobre otros animes y la verdad es un poco difícil escribir ya que tengo muchas ideas pero no puedo acomodarlas adecuadamente y eso hace que me haga bolas al escribir pero bueno le voy echar muchas ganas para continuar con los siguientes capítulos . Esto solo fue una pequeña introducción por que en los siguientes capítulos e empezará a desarrollar mejor la trama y tal vez incluya un poco de lime y lemon en el fic -U (no está garantizado) pero me voy a tardar un poquito en publicar los siguientes capítulos, así que esténse pendientes.

(1) ¿Recuerdan cuando Len empató con Yoh en un combate y fueron a festejar a la posada "En"? y cuando Horo-Horo le estaba preguntando a Yoh sobre los siguientes combates, Len le lanzó una mirada a Horo-Horo la cual lo puso algo nervioso y este se subió arriba de la mesa y comenzó a molestar a Len -

(2): Después de festejar, todos se iban a meter a bañar en las aguas termales de Funbari Gaoka y Len no quería y Horo-Horo dijo que si a Len le apenaba bañarse con ellos y fue su idea la de obligarlo a entrar a las aguas de Funbari quitándole la ropa.

(3): Cuando iban a rescatar a Len de las manos de su padre En Tao, Horo-Horo estaba peleando con Ryu cuando estaban en una balsa y mencionó que no le interesaba lo que pudiera pasar con Len y solo iba a salvarlo para que lo invitara a comer comida china.

(4): Esta es la frase que más repite Yoh en todo momento o situación y en cada capítulo, sin duda es su favorita.

Sayonara, se me cuidan, manden reviews, please, que les cuesta? - y así podré continuar con este fan fic para que salga mejor y pueda ser de su agrado (otras vez volándome las frases de Nonite-chan, ya mejor voy a prender una veladora a Belldandy para que me salgan frases nuevas -) y también sobre lo de que pasó anoche con Horo-Horo y Len, pues se los haré saber probablemente hasta el 3° capítulo _Gomen nee_ por eso -.

PD: es en serio, manden reviews, please, para que se los conteste.


	2. Un paseo inolvidable

**Sentimientos confusos**

**Autora** Kirai Yami Asakura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ADVERTENCIA: este fan fic es shonen ai así que homofóbicos o con tendencias a esta no lo lean.

_Dedicado a Darkzuba y Mature-chan_.

(N/A): bueno este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado por que el otro fue solo la introducción y en este nuevo capítulo se presentan situaciones más interesantes -.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 2: Un paseo inolvidable**

(Bueno como ustedes recordarán todos se encontraban en un pasillo donde están las escaleras de la Posada "En")

Horo-Horo—bueno, Hao, entonces te espero en el parque a las 3:00, si? -

Hao---/bueno ahí estaré puntual, Horo /

Len--¡¡¡¡¡……! X

Yoh—je, je, je, ya vez como después de todo si pueden ser tus amigos, Haoito -

Hao—idiota, no me llames así, y además el único al que podría llamar amigo sería a Horo-Horo por que el es el único que me habla bien y de tus tontos amigos al que menos soporto es al picudo de Len por que se atreve a retarme por cualquier tontería a cada rato (XXX).

Len—a ver si te vas calmando y mides tus palabras hacía mi por que no sabes con quien te metes! (XXX)

En ese momento, Len saca su cuchilla y arremete a Hao e intenta herirlo con su cuchilla, pero el coraje que tenía no era por que Hao había dicho que el era el que más le desagradaba de los amigos de su hermano gemelo, sino más bien, el coraje era por el hecho de que Horo-Horo había aceptado salir con Hao y después de que el ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el ainu y aunque parecía haberse resignado a que Horo-Horo jamás le haría caso pensaba en que no podía dejarlo en manos de Hao ya que el era una de las personas a la que más detestaba y por eso actuaba así.

Yoh—no peleen muchachos… -U

Len—tu cállate!

Yoh—-U

Justo en ese momento se escucha una voz que les resulta muy familiar y que de solo oírla, era como un zumbido en los oídos ya que aquella voz provenía de alguien que los regañaba por el escándalo que causaban sus discusiones. Esa voz era de la rubia e irritante itako Anna que venía bajando las escaleras seguida de una pelirrosa y una peliazul quienes todavía traían puesta sus respectivas batas que proporcionaban en Funbari Oka y se notaban aun algo adormiladas.

Anna—oigan todos ustedes, guarden silencio! ùúXXX

Yoh—-U A-Annita!

Todos--¡¡¡¡¡…!

Anna—ò ó XXX que no puede haber paz en esta casa o que!

Yoh—-U… pero Annita

Anna—ò óXXX …

En ese momento, se acerca un jovencito que salía de la cocina comiendo un pan en forma de durazno al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a los demás shamanes. Este jovencito tenía rasgos muy distintos a os demás y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Dejando el pan envuelto en un papel sobre una mesita que estaba cerca de donde estaba, se dispuso a pronunciar unas palabras ante sus amigos, quienes voltearon a mirarlo.

(N/A: Waaaaa.. tengo hambre y se me hizo agua la boca

x.x **←**Hikari Asakura muerta de hambre, bien ya me recuperé un poco así que continuemos con el Fic -)

Aquella persona era de complexión delgada y cabello rizado, traía puesta también una bata de Funbari Oka y el color de su piel hacía honor a su nombre y traía consigo a su fiel espíritu acompañante del jaguar en modo de orbe espiritual.

Chocolove—que pues _brothys!_ (1), Órale pues hombre, tan temprano y ya andan discutiendo?... bueno que les parece si les cuento un chiste para que se rían?..¿Si, pues?...

Horo-Horo—ay no, este cuate ya va a contar otro de sus malos chistes...¬¬

Len--…°pensando°…_ ¿Cuándo aprenderá que nunca cuenta chistes realmente buenos? ¬¬, mejor debería olvidar la tonta idea de ser el mejor comediante…_

Yoh--…O.o…bueno chamaco, y que nos traes de nuevo hoy, Chocolove…-

Anna—anda ya, cuéntalo de una vez y más te vale que sea bueno por que si no te voy a poner a hacer la comida de hoy, por que no ando de muy buen humor esta mañana… y cuando me refiero a que hagas la comida, déjame decirte que soy muuuy exigente…ùú...chango bananero.

Todos los demás--……OOU!

Horo-Horo—el día de hoy Anna viene peor de lo normal…OOU!

Chocolove—bueno pues ahí les va…en una escuela de arte se encontraban dos alumnos y uno le dice a otro:"pues fíjate que yo tengo a un amigo que pintó tan bien una telaraña en su recamara que la sirvienta tardó más de dos horas en tratar de limpiarla" y el segundo dice " no puedo creerlo!", " no puedes creer que la haya pintado tan bien?" "no, no puedo creer que haya una sirvienta tan mensa, pues…hombre…". (Chocolove se disfraza de sirvienta -)

En ese momento se presenta una gran gota general y hay un momento de silencio.

Yoh--…… ja, ja, ja - (con una mano en el estómago y después cae al piso, a mi me suele suceder -U).

Todos-- ¿…?O.o

Len—Yoh, estás bien?oo

Yoh— (con la voz entrecortada) la...la...sirvienta…está mensa…ja, ja, ja, tardó más de dos horas en limpiar una telaraña falsa…ja, ja, ja… -U.

Chocolove—y me sé otros pues…un señor viene vestido de negro y en el camino se encuentra con otro conocido que le pregunta de donde viene y este responde… "vengo del entierro de mi suegra" y el otro dice "pero si tu no la querías ni tantito, por que estas tan triste?…" y el señor responde "es que me acaban de decir que me tenga resignación por que me la voy a volver a encontrar en el cielo".

Yoh—ja, ja, ja -U (se le viene otro ataque de risa).

Chocolove—y me sé otros, pues hombre…

Anna—ya es suficiente por hoy…Xù.ú

Hao—me retiro de aquí ù.ú, vamonos Opacho.

Opacho—si joven Hao...o.o

El shaman de fuego se retiró del lugar seguido de su fiel amigo Opacho rumbo a la puerta principal en donde se perdió de vista por las calles de Tokio y los demás shamanes decidieron seguir su camino.

Tamao—yo voy a preparar el desayuno, señorita Anna -…

Pilika—bueno, hermano, si me buscas, voy a estar platicando con Tamao después de bañarme…-

Lyserg—yo voy a ir a comprar algo al centro comercial más cercano después de desayunar -…

Chocolove—bueno, pues… voy a desayunar y después voy a practicar mis chistes nuevos…-

Anna—voy a desayunar y luego voy a ver la televisión u.u y no quiero que nadie me moleste además no tengo por que decirles cuales son mis actividades del día…ùú

Yoh—(ya recuperado) bueno pues yo también voy a desayunar -, ja, ja, ja, la sirvienta mensa, ja, ja, ja, se va a encontrar a su suegra en el cielo…ja, ja, ja…

Después de que todos ellos se fueron, solo quedaron Horo-Horo y Len y todo se volvió silencio…

Ambos tenían la mirada apartada hacía el lado contrario de donde estaban probablemente para evitar que se notara el rubor que se comenzaba a asomar en sus mejillas por estar muy cerca de la persona que amaban…o que por lo menos creían amar pero que ninguno se atrevía a declarar tal vez por el orgullo de ambos o quizás por simple pena.

Horo-Horo-- ¬¬/ y bien?...

Len— u.u/ y bien que?...

Horo-Horo—tu a donde vas a ir ahorita ¬¬/…

Len—u.u / eso no te incumbe…pero hay una cosa que me extraña…

Horo-Horo—ooU/ y que es lo que te extraña?...

Len—u.u / que es muy curioso que…

Horo-Horo--…que? oo/

Len—u.u/… que tu no te comportes de la misma manera cuando los dos estamos a solas…

Horo-Horo—O.o/… de la misma manera?... a que te refieres? OoU/

Len—u.u/si, me refiero a que cuando hay alguien más a parte de los dos, comienzas a fastidiarme por cualquier cosita…y en cambio…cuando los dos estamos solos…como en este momento…nisiquiera me haces caso…¬¬U/

Horo-Horo—O.o/ bueno…pues…es que…es algo que no te importa tampoco u.uU/…

Len-- ¬¬U/… bueno… pues… entonces me retiro de aquí por que no me gusta estar junto a tontitos como tu u.uU/…°pensando° _bueno la verdad es que es lo que más deseo en el mundo: estar junto a ti siempre pero bueno, las cosas no siempre pueden salir como uno las espera…waaaa!...no puede ser! Otra vez estoy pensando cosas cursis oo…_

Horo-Horo— oo… Len…por que… te… quedaste tan… pensativo de repente?...

Len—O.o/…u.uU/ eso no te importa…

Horo-Horo—vamos Len no seas así conmigo -

Len—ooU/…! °pensando° _queee! Es la primera vez que Horo-Horo no me reta a pelear después de decirle cosas como "eres un tonto" o "que te importa"… pero ahora me responde con una sonrisa en su bello rostro…_

Ante los ojos del Tao aparece la imagen de Horo-Horo claro, sin su bandita de la cabeza, kawaiii! - y detrás de Horo2 se observa un fondo como el de cuando Ryu vio a Lyserg por primera vez en aquel capítulo de la serie. (N/A: para los que no saben o no recuerden, en el capítulo de "el poder de la radiestesia", cuando Ryu se… bueno… me cuesta trabajo decirlo, pero si es una realidad, pues que más da…uu…fue cuando Ryu se, digámosle, "enamoró" de Lyserg y se vio detrás de él un fondo de color rosa con algo de viento y creo que con hojas de cerezos?... pues es así como Len está observando a Horo-Horo en estos momentos…repito, Horo-Horo trae puesta su bata y no trae banda en la cabeza, para que se den una idea y puedan desarrollar su imaginación mejor. Prosigamos con el Fic…-)

Horo-Horo—(un poco cerca de Len) que te parece si te invito a dar un paseo por el parque? - que opinas, picudito?...

Len—u.uU/…tengo entendido que ibas a pasar toda la tarde con Hao…(en un tono de una mezcla de celos y coraje)

Horo-Horo—-U/ bueno si voy a pasar toda la tarde con Hao pero antes de las tres estoy disponible…lo recuerdas, tiburón?

Len—u.uU/olvidaló! De ninguna manera te acompañaré…

Horo-Horo—-U/… vamos Len, te invito a desayunar en algún lugar, el que tu quieras…es temprano y en Tokio he conocido bastantes lugares que me encantaron y creo que a ti también te van a gustar… vamos…-

Al parecer, al ainu se le había quitado un poco el nerviosismo y ahora sus palabras salían más fácilmente de su boca aunque eso no quitaba que se sintiera algo inquieto al encontrarse cerca del chino.

Len—¬¬U/…ya te dije que no…

Horo-Horo—pues vendrás conmigo quieras o no…

Y en un momento de descuido y algo brusco, Horo-Horo no pudo evitar agarrar la mano del pequeño Tao y Len tampoco pudo (y no quiso, tal vez) apartarse de ahí rápidamente.

Ambos chicos estaban más rojos que jitomates en temporada y no podían disimularlo mucho pero el que estaba más inquieto por la situación era el Tao que si quería aceptar la invitación del ainu con mucho gusto pero no lo hacía por no querer quedar en ridículo y fue entonces cuando el chico de Hokkaido lo jaló hasta la puerta de entrada…

Len—(sonrojado a más no poder) oye idiota! Espera que no ves que no me he cambiado aún de ropa?...

Horo-Horo—eso significa que si aceptas mi invitación a desayunar?...oo/

Len—esta bien tonto! Pero que sea solo esta vez u.uU/pero antes déjame ir a cambiarme de ropa, aya que no pienso salir así a la calle, como cierta persona ¬¬…

Entonces el shaman de hielo suelta a Len de la mano y el shaman chino sube por las escaleras hacía la habitación donde habían dormido la noche anterior…

Horo-Horo-- °pensando° Siiii! Y-yahoroooo, aceptó mi invitación sin tener que causar tantos problemas, este es mi día de buena suerte…ahora veo que no tengo que hacer mucho caso a lo que dice mi 1horóscopo en la mañana - (con cara de ilusión).

Flash Back

Mientras tanto, en una de la habitaciones de la posada "En" se encontraba un shaman Taoísta esculcando entre sus cosas que estaban guardadas en un cajón ya que todos pensaban en pasar una temporada en la casa de los Asakura y les habían asignado a cada uno un cajón para guardar sus pertenencias en sus respectivos cuartos.

El chico chino no encontraba que ponerse para la ocasión que para el resultaría muy especial aunque no del modo en el que el quisiera pero ahora lo único que le importaba era que iba a pasar un buen rato con Horo-Horo, la única persona a la que había amado desde que salió de los dominios de su padre En Tao que por muchos años lo había manipulado y tal vez era por Horo-Horo, la persona por la cual el había decidido acabar con esa cadena que lo había dejado marcado en su vida ya que las únicas personas a las que el había querido en su vida habían sido su hermana, Jun Tao quien que lo había apoyado y consolado en todo momento y su madre que lo consolaba también y que a veces intentaba salvarlo de las manos de En Tao, cuando los encerraba en el calabozo que fueron en varias ocasiones y que no podía contra el y tal vez a su abuelo que le brindó la libertad para decidir sobre que camino debería elegir y pensaba ahora que ese camino no solo era acabar con todas las cadenas de odio que existían en el mundo sino su mayor anhelo era ser finalmente feliz y que mejor que a lado de la persona a la que el amaba y ese era Horo-Horo pero su mundo de felicidad se le venía a bajo cuando se le venía a la mente la idea de que tal vez el shaman de hielo no llegara a sentir lo mismo por el y eso tal vez podría ser por que los dos pertenecían al mismo género, pero que importaba eso, que importara que los dos fueran hombres si el amor rompe todas las barreras?...(N/A: see, see, se que eso fue algo cursi de mi parte pero a veces me pongo sentimental, pues, es que soy adicta al yaoi

-U)

Fin del Flash Back

Len—Rayos!... no sé que ponerme para esta ocasión…

Horo-Horo( desde debajo de las escaleras) Len…Len… ya estás listo? Pues que tanto haces?...

Len—cállate tonto! En seguida bajo…ù.ú

Horo-Horo—pues más vale que te des prisa por que no suelo ser muy paciente…ù.ú

En ese instante baja de las escaleras el menor de los Tao quien parecía haberse esmerado con escoger bien el atuendo que portaría para esa ocasión que para ambos resultaba muy especial aunque ninguno de los dos lo diera a entender.

Horo-Horo—vaya! Por fin decidiste bajar…u.u

Len--…Horo-Horo…por que no te has cambiado de ropa y aún sigues con esa misma bata y con tu pijama? oo

Horo-Horo—O.o… es cierto!... lo había olvidado…bueno…voy a ir a cambiarme rápido -U

Len—y luego dice que soy yo el que lo hago esperar mucho ù.ú…

--------------------------

Eran cerca de las 10:30 de la mañana de aquel día caluroso de verano cuando por las muy transitadas calles de Tokio, la capital del país del sol naciente, se podían observar como dos jovencitos iban caminando hacía lo que era uno de los centros comerciales más visitados de la ciudad dirigiéndose directamente hacía una cafetería ya que se disponían los dos a desayunar y lo iban a disfrutar más, los dos, en compañía de la persona que parecía ser más importante de su vida.

(N/A: Waaaaa! Gomen nasay…Se que no sirvo para esto pero le seguiré echando ganas -, weno, algo es algo no, por algo se empieza.)

Ambos chicos caminaban sobre un camino empedrado tomando un atajo en el parque para poder llegar más pronto al famoso restauran. El parque se encontraba algo habitado por algunas familias, en especial niños pero eso no quitaba que fuera un escenario sumamente romántico y más aún por que de fondo se observaban unos hermosos árboles de cerezos que hacía el momento aún más emotivo para la ocasión.

Los dos chicos se habían hablado poco durante el trayecto debido a su nerviosismo y se prolongó durante un buen rato el silencio entre los dos quienes tenían las miradas apartadas por el rubor que se asomaba en sus mejillas que no querían hacer notar y de vez en cuando volteaban discretamente hacía el lado donde estaba el otro para apreciar su belleza mirándola de reojo (N/A: waa! Diosa Urd ayúdame, ¬¬U me estoy poniendo seria).

Horo-Horo:…

Len:…¬¬ oye Horo… sabes algo?... pues… creo que… te veías mucho mejor sin esa banda en la cabeza y con el cabello hacia abajo…/ (el pequeño chino se ruboriza tanto que voltea rápidamente hacia el otro lado)

Horo-Horo:… O.o/deberás crees eso, Len?...

Len: …bueno pues esa es mi opinión, pero no me prestes mucha atención ¬¬/

Horo-Horo:… pues si tu dices que me veo mejor sin ella pues entonces me la quitaré… -U

Len: O.o que dices, no tienes que hacer eso solo por mi simple comentario, tonto, no te la quites, fue solo un simple y tonto comentario!... no, no, no lo hagas, no lo hagas, estúpido! Estúpido japonés!

Cuando el chico chino volteó hacia el lado donde se encontraba Horo-Horo, pudo ver como el chico del norte se quitaba el trozo de tela que se unía a su cabello de color celeste el cual al caer hacia una perfecta combinación con el cabello negro de la parte de abajo que llegaba debajo de su nuca. Dicha escena parecía como un sueño para el Tao y esté parecía deslumbrarse por el acto de su querido chico de hielo que hasta entonces era su aún amor platónico pero tal vez ya no lo sería por mucho tiempo pues parecía ya no soportar más la situación y a penas hacía unos minutos desde que habían salido de la pensión de los Asakura que se había hecho a la idea de que ese día estaba destinado para declararle su amor al joven Usui, ya que por el era capaz de hacer lo que fuera sin importarle el rechazo que pudiera recibir del ainu.

(N/A: ¬)

El acto resultaba inquietante para el seguidor del yin yang y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo enfrente del shaman de hielo. El joven Usui, al percatarse no dudó en preguntar el por que de su sonrojo aunque el también estaba a punto de ponerse de la misma manera.

Horo-Horo—que es lo que te pasa Len, je, je, je por que te pusiste así de rojo, Len Tao? ( en tono de burla, como es costumbre)

Len-- ù.ú/eso no te importa, es que recordé algo, eso es todo…

Horo—(en tono de burla) je, je, je, pues yo creí que por que yo te parecí muy guapo cuando me quité la banda de la cabeza, tiburón…

Len—O.o/… no me llames tiburón por que no te he dado ningún derecho de que me llames de esa forma y estás muy equivocado si crees que tu me… gustas… ù.ú/…

Horo-Horo--- parece que si captaste bien el mensaje, - bueno de cualquier manera, se suponía que tu y yo vamos a desayunar a la cafetería…

Len—mira Horo-Horo O.o…- el shaman chino había visto un puesto en las cercanías del lugar donde estaban los dos que pareció interesarle por alguna extraña razón y se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un puesto de algodones.

Horo-Horo—y por que tanto interés por esos algodones? no me lo esperaba de ti tiburón…

Len—vamos a comprar uno, si?

Horo-Horo—y por que un algodón?...

Len—es que los algodones me hacen recordar momentos muy especiales…

Horo-Horo—especiales? oo…cuales?

Len—( con la mirada hacia abajo y en tono melancólico) bueno lo que pasa es que cuando yo tenía unos 6 años hubo una ocasión en donde mi hermana, mi mamá, mi padre mi abuelo y yo, fuimos al parque y nos compramos un algodón, desde eso, ya tiene mucho tiempo que no venía al parque con alguien y además esa fue la única ocasión en que salimos en familia todos juntos a pasar de un buen rato y me encantaría disfrutar nuevamente de esa golosina…a tu lado…Horo…

Horo-Horo—ooU / …

Len-- …/ _°pensando° ¡! No se si estuvo bien decirle eso_..

Horo-Horo—claro que si, tigrecito…-

Len-- °pensando° _me acaba de llamar tigrecito? UOo/_

El ainu toma de la mano al chico chino y juntos se dirigen al dichoso puesto de algodones.

Horo-Horo—( después de pagar y recibir los algodones y de sentarse en el pasto debajo de unos cerezos) aquí tienes Len…-

Len—G-gracias… Horo-Horo…u.u/

Horo-Horo—oye Len, tu nunca te has enamorado?

Len--¡¡¡……!... por que me preguntas eso!… O.oU/

Horo-Horo—pues…pues solo por simple curiosidad… ooU/

Len—(lo primero que se le viene a la mente es su amado Horo-Horo -) / bueno es que… digamos que… si he llegado a amar a alguien pero ese alguien esta fuera de mi alcance por que la sociedad jamás lo aceptaría y además pues no creo que esa persona llegue a sentir lo mismo por mi…u.uU/ °pensando° _si supieras que mi único, eres tu, Horo-Horo_

Horo-Horo—ya veo ¬¬…°pensando_° Horokeu Usui eres un tonto, por su puesto que Len no te iba a decir " ay si Horo-Horo, fíjate que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti" si como no… ya va siendo hora de que recapacites y regreses a la realidad y date cuenta de que Len no es para ti, el ama a otra persona y te lo acaba de confirmar, acéptalo!._

Len—y tú?...oo/

Horo-Horo—(pensando en Len) pues si, estoy enamorado de alguien de quien nunca seré correspondido aunque trate de hacer hasta lo imposible u.u

Len—…mejor regresemos a la casa de Yoh?

Horo-Horo—tienes razón, mejor regresamos u.u

Cuando los dos se levantaron del piso y de que ya se hubieran terminado su algodón de azúcar se dirigían hacia la posada "En" el silencio volvió a hacerse presente y por la calles se observaban dos chicos bastante nerviosos que con el pasar de los minutos se iban acercando uno del otro y cuando casi llegaban a la entrada de la casa de los Asakura y sin antes darse cuenta, los dos shamanes se encontraban agarrados de las manos de una manera discreta pero el chico inglés que se encontraba cerca de ellos pudo notar.

Lyserg: ah ya veo, con que ese pequeño paseo por la ciudad no les cayó tan mal y ahora se entienden mejor, eh?... par de tortolos…(N/A: Kiiaa!...que lindo! ¬ Kirai Yami Babeando)

Len—(al "darse cuenta" de lo que pasaba) que se supone que haces, ceebro de hielo, no me toques ! Xòó

Horo-Horo—no me digas así, maldito picudo! òó

Len—quieres que te demuestre que tan picudo soy! òó

Horo-Horo—pues cuando quieras, entrale, entrale, quiero ver sangreee…!òó

Len—pues no te la vas a acabar tonto japonés

Horo-Horo—pues eres tu quien va a perder chinito tontito!òó

Yoh hace su intervención en ese momento que venía acompañado del pequeño Oyamada que venía después de tomar sus clases especiales.

Yoh—calma muchachos! O.o

Manta—siempre andan peleando esos dos

Horo-Horo—el que comenzó con esta tonta discusión fue el tontito del ying yang…

Len—Tontito, pues vamos a ver si te quedan ganas de seguir retándome después de la paliza que te voy a dar

Parecía que ambos shamanes habían cambiado su personalidad con el simple comentario de jovencito inglés, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos querían que los demás se enteraran de que habían pasado un buen rato juntos, solos los dos en el parque y que se tomaron de las manos de manera indiscreta pero que las mayores probabilidades eran que casi lo habían hecho a propósito.

Los shamanes estaban afuera de la casa, en la entrada, frente al letrero "Asakura" que anunciaba el apellido de la familia propietaria del lugar. Era medio día y el shaman de Hokkaido y el shaman de China habían sacado sus armas más usadas (por que tienen 2) y el lugar se iluminaba con la luz que irradiaba el poder espiritista que salía de sus posesiones de objetos hechas con sus espíritus acompañantes. Horo-Horo se protegía con su tabla posesionada por Koloro y Len apuntaba con su cuchilla que tenía un resplandeciente brillo por el filo que era posesionada por Basón. En sus rostros había desaparecido aquella expresión de ilusión que hacía unos momentos perduraba en sus ojos y ahora se veían extraños. Parecía como si no fueran los mismos que habían convivido hacía unos instantes en aquel parque y parecía odiarse, aunque esto no fuera nada verdad, ya que por dentro estaban totalmente impacientes por ir corriendo a los brazos del otro y pedirse perdón por la manera en la que se comportaban en ese momento, la cual era una mezcla de odio y coraje expresados solo en su cara, no en su alma o en su corazón.

Todo eso solo era una confusión, como una broma, ya que no había razón para actuar de esa manera, no la había, por que debían pelear? Si ellos habían pasado, tal vez, momentos inolvidables al lado de su persona especial.

Fue entonces cuando el shaman de Izumo, los detuvo con su tranquila y serena voz para seguir con una singular y tan acostumbrada risita.

Yoh-calma, calma, muchachos, por que las agresiones? Je, je, je -

Len—tienes razón, no hay motivo por el cual pelear contra un estúpido como Horokeu

Horo-Horo—lo mismo digo, mejor vamos a olvidarnos de todo esto…

Len--… pues entonces, me voy a mi cuarto…

Horo-Horo--…

Yoh—es mejor así, aunque las peleas entre amigos son como una muestra clara de amistad -

Manta--°pensando° ¬¬ _creo que viajar tanto tiempo con ellos lo afecto _

Flash Back

Estando dentro de la pensión, subiendo las escaleras, el pequeño Tao se dirigía a la habitación donde dormía, pues quería estar solo. Después de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su tan acostumbrado uniforme de suéter amarillo y pantalones cortos negros (bastante cortos -) Miraba hacía la ventana en donde se veía una hermosa vista hacía Tokio.

A su lado se encontraba su espíritu Basón, en modo de orbe espiritual quien se encontraba observándolo de manera tierna.

El silencio se había prolongado durante un buen rato…

Basón—que sucede señorito? oo

Len--…

Basón-- …?

Len—oye Basón…

Basón—si, señorito…

Len—se que no es para que te lo cuente pero… hoy fue el mejor día de todos… estaba a punto de decirle a Horo-Horo, lo que realmente siento por el…

Basón—no hace falta que me diga, señorito, yo lo puedo percibir, ya que cada vez que me fusiono con usted, lo siento en su corazón; conozco todas sus emociones y sabía desde hace tiempo, que usted sentía algo muy especial por el joven Horo-Horo, incluso antes de que usted lo aceptara, y no solo por eso, sino por que he observado que desde hace tiempo, usted lo observa de una manera muy distinta que a los demás… se que usted lo quiere…

Len--… entonces ya lo sabías ¬¬

Basón—no me había atrevido a preguntárselo

Len—pero justamente, cuando las cosa iban saliendo bien, tuvo que llegar ese Lyserg y echarlo todo a perder ùú

Basón--…

Len—Bueno, si esta bien, lo admito de una vez y en definitiva, si, es verdad, yo amo a Horo-Horo y no puedo sacarlo de mis pensamientos, maldita sea! No puedo dejar de pensar solo en el y en su belleza cuando se quita esa banda de la cabeza, no puedo, no puedo!...

En ese momento Len voltea hacía atrás al percatarse de que alguien estaba detrás de el y que al parecer había logrado escuchar lo que el había dicho. Esta persona no era Horo-Horo, pero al escuchar las palabras que parecían ser extrañas viniendo de Len, se había quedado en absoluto silencio y solo observaba al shaman chino y con una penetrante mirada.

Len--… ¡¡¡…! Q-quee… que haces tú aquí?

¿?—así que amas a Horo-Horo…

Len--¡¡…!

Continuará…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! que tal, les gustó?... see, si, lo se, soy un completo fracaso para esto, está muy tonto¬¬, pero aún así le seguiré echando ganas para poder continuar con el fic y no se preocupen, por que la buena trama comenzará pronto y ya verán las sorpresas que les tengo preparadas para después, se va a poner interesante, por que habrá acción y algo de…sangre… tal vez Lemon o Lime, pero aún no sé -U.

Bueno, solo les pido que manden reviews, por favor, kudasai nee, onegai, que les cuesta? - para que el fic pueda ser mejor y de su agrado. Bueno pues, me retiro, se me cuidan.

(1): Se han fijado que Chocolove los llama así a veces?.

Sayonara!

Atte. Kirai Yami Asakura


	3. y ahora que pasará?

**Sentimientos confusos **

Capítulo 3: Lo que siento

------------------------------------------

Hola! que tal, espero que todos se encuentren con bien. Bueno pues aquí les traigo ya el tercer capítulo del fic y espero que les guste por que este es mejor que los anteriores. Una cosa, Shaman King no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá aunque intente secuestrar a Hiroyuki Takei

-U. Quiero avisar que en este capítulo me portaré un poco más seria, al menos trataré. Bueno, pues comencemos.

ADVERTENCIA: seré rápida, este fic es yaoi, yaoi, yaoi! Y hecho para las personas que pertenezcan a la religión yaoista (se que no existe pero se me ocurrió ¬.¬)!

Seguidores de shaman King, disfrútenlo…

**Capítulo 3: Y ahora que pasará?**

El pequeño Tao se mostró atónito ante la gran sorpresa que hacía tan solo unos instantes acababa de recibir tras ser descubierto por aquella persona. Su rostro se tornó pálido y sus hermosos ojos ámbar estaban tan abiertos como platos. Su circulación parecía detenerse por segundos y percibió un escalofrío en su cuerpo. El Tao aún seguía con la boca semiabierta cuando el recién llegado le dirigió la palabra en un tono tranquilo pero con asombro.

¿?—Así que quieres a Horo…

Len—(pronunciando palabras entrecortadas)…Qu-que haces aqu-qui?...lograste escucharme?...-El shaman chino sintió un viento frío por todo su delgado cuerpo y mirando a aquella persona fijamente- Lyserg!.

Lyserg—(con algo de incredulidad)…nunca me imaginé que te gustara Horo-Horo, deberás lo quieres?.

Mientras el shaman inglés caminaba sigilosamente hacía Len.

Len—bu-bueno, es que yo, yo, si, es verdad-mostrando algo de resignación y tragándose su orgullo por ser descubierto lanzó su mirada hacía el piso y apretó los puños-…no solo es que me sienta atraído por ese tonto, en verdad creo que me he enamorado de él como un estúpido, la verdad es que ni yo me explico que es lo que pasó ni como sucedió, por que desde hace tiempo que comencé a sentirme extraño al estar en su presencia, pero nunca me imaginé llegar a enamorarme de alguien que además es hombre igual que yo- el shaman de China hablaba en un tono triste y bajo- sí Lyserg, lo amo y daría mi vida por el pero… se que en este momento y al descubrirlo piensas que yo soy una basura, que soy de lo peor y que doy asco, se que lo que deseo jamás se hará realidad y que no encajaré en estas sociedad como debería de ser ya que debería de pensar en tener novia y no enamorarme de Horokeu, anda vamos, patéame, escúpeme en la cara, ve y delátame ante todos…

El chico verde se quedó como en shock al escuchar aquellas palabras que provenían del menor de los Tao. Para Lyserg (y para cualquiera) resultaba completamente extraño escuchar esas frases de una persona como Len Tao, que nunca se mostraba débil ante cualquier situación. Jamás nadie creería que ese era Len, aquel joven enamorado que ahora se lo lamentaba y le pedía eso a alguien como Lyserg.

El joven Tao se puso de rodillas ante el inglés sin apartar la mirada del piso. Todo aquello ocurría solo por el hecho de haber sido descubierto. Tao Len era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo. La mirada del chino yacía plasmada sobre el tibio piso de madera de aquella pensión que pronto comenzó a mojarse por las lágrimas que comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos verde-dorados. Len lloró amargamente aunque en silencio y algo escaso, casi no se notaba, no quería que Lyserg lo viera llorar de esa manera, pero en esta ocasión le parecía inevitable.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando el joven de Londres se arrodilló también a su lado y le levantó la cara ahora húmeda por su llanto. Hubo un silencio en la habitación que solo se prolongó por unos segundos.

Lyserg—ahora veo por que desde hace unos días que notaba esa mirada llena de ilusión en tu cara, ya me lo suponía, pero no veo la razón por la cual llorar, Len, no deberías de sentirte así y menos que me pidieras que yo te hiciera eso, yo sería incapaz…

El joven inglés le sonreía amablemente sin dejar de mirarlo.

Len—pues pensé que te iba a entrar la homofobia…no es normal que exista alguien como yo.

Lyserg—oo…pues creo que es todo lo contrario, ya que esto hoy en día es muy común y además déjame decirte una cosa… yo… también soy… pues… tu sabes… ¬/¬U…

Len—O.o queeeee, no me digas que también te gusta alguien que es hombre!...

Lyserg—pues…¬/¬U algo así…

Len—oo como que algo así?

Lyserg—no es que precisamente me guste alguien…bueno si pero es un secreto…¬/¬U

Len—no creo que me lo deberías de ocultar, ya que tu ya me descubriste, dímelo! ùú…

Lyserg—bueno es que yo… bueno a mi me gusta… Y-Yoh…¬/¬U

Len—O.o? queeee! Te gusta Yooooh?

Lyserg—bueno, sí lo admito, pero no es para que lo grites de esa manera, ya que, como ya te lo había mencionado, es un secreto y por cierto, pienso mantenerlo así por un buen tiempo más, quizá para siempre…¬¬

Len—ba, pero no es para que te pongas así, tu mismo me acabas de decir que no debería de llorar por algo que puedo enfrentar valientemente sin importar el que dirán…

Lyserg—sí, pero lo tuyo es diferente, Len…

Len--- por que es diferente, que hay de diferencia?...

Lyserg—la diferencia es que tu y Horo son libres de hacer lo que quieran y sin embargo… yo…

Len--…

Lyserg-- … no podré nunca decirle a Yoh que yo siento algo especial por el…

Len—y eso por qué?

Lyserg—que no lo entiendes!...-El joven de cabello verde se levanta bastante exaltado de su lugar y en un tono algo fuerte pero cuidando de que nadie más los escuchara-… lo que pasa es que Yoh está comprometido con esa itako, con Anna y yo no puedo evitarlo, ya que….-haciendo una pausa, el jovencito inglés ya más tranquilizado plasma una mirada perdida y notoriamente triste.

Len--… pero Lyserg, no creo que eso sea un obstáculo para que tu no le declares a Yoh lo que sientes por el…

Lyserg—pero es que no comprendes, esto es totalmente imposible! Y mejor vamos a olvidarnos de eso, quieres? –No era normal que el chico verde se molestara de esa manera con el y eso causaba hasta un cierto miedo.

El niño verde estaba algo exaltado y se le notaba un coraje especial en su fino rostro, un coraje que hacía que sus ojos se mantuvieran bastante brillantes y con los ceños fruncidos.

Len—pues entonces también olvida que escuchaste lo que dije sobre Horo-Horo, no quiero que se lo comentes a nadie…¬¬, vamonos Basón…

Justo cuando el joven Tao se disponía salir de la habitación, seguido por su fiel espíritu Basón, que había permanecido en modo de orbe espiritual y callado, sintió como el inglés lo jaló del brazo de un ,movimiento algo brusco, para detenerlo antes de que cruzara por la puerta de la habitación.

Len-- … que sucede…

Lyserg—mira Len, déjame decirte que yo no suelo ser una persona que comparte sus más íntimos secretos con cualquier persona y en vista de que tu ya sabes uno de mis secretos, te pido que mantengamos todo como estaba antes, en secreto, solo que ahora será cosa de dos personas, entendiste? Dos personas…-El joven de Londres le hablaba casi al oído y en tono suave sin cambiar su expresión en la cara.

Len—no hace falta que me lo digas, Lyserguíto, para que iba yo a querer divulgar algo que no me afecta ni me beneficia, como el hecho de que sientas algo por Yoh… y tampoco quiero que nadie sepa sobre lo que yo siento por Horo-Horo…-respondió Len en cierto tono de sarcasmo.

Lyserg—es por eso que te quería proponer algo…-hablando en tono malicioso y con una sonrisa-… te propongo que tu y yo unamos fuerzas para así poder beneficiarnos…

Len-(sin comprender muy bien aún lo que el joven verde trataba de decirle)-a que te refríes con que si tu y yo unimos fuerzas saldremos beneficiados?...

Lyserg—muy fácil, lo que quiero decir es que… como yo le hablo mucho a Horo-Horo, puedo conseguir que se acerque a ti cada vez más y que pasen más tiempo juntos y ya que tu eres tan buen amigo de Yoh, o al menos el intenta acercarse a ti, me encantaría que tu hicieras algo para mantenerlo alejado de la itako y que pasara más tiempo conmigo…no te parece una idea genial!...

Len--… pues… está bien…

Lyserg—bueno pues de ahora en adelante tu y yo nos mantendremos más tiempo juntos así que vayamos a algún lugar mejor para hablar sobre nuestros planes y poder organizarnos bien con esto… si?

Len—está bien, vamos… ¬¬

Flash Back

Los dos shamanes que hacía unos momentos discutían sobre su penosa situación, ahora se encontraban bajando de las escaleras de la habitación en donde hacia un rato se habían encontrado. Bajaron silenciosamente hasta el pasillo. Temían que alguien más hubiese descubierto lo que habían hablado. Cada paso que daban tras pisar un escalón, les parecía eterno. No podían evitar que la vieja madera de los escalones dejara de rechinar, eso podía convertirse en un problema ya que si eran vistos juntos por algunos de sus conocidos, podrían malinterpretar las cosas por que era extraño que ellos dos se mantuvieran juntos pero ahora tenían que tomar ese riesgo.

Con sumo cuidado llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada, se pusieron sus zapatos y salieron rápidamente. Aparentemente nadie los había visto, aunque esa no era la realidad.

Fin del flash back

Una vez estando en la calle, se dirigieron hasta lo que parecía ser un restauran y algo lujoso. Ante esto el joven Tao se comenzó a cuestionar el por qué Lyserg había decidido que hablarían en ese lugar y preguntó al inglés una vez más en tono de sarcasmo.

Len--… no sabía que Lyserguíto era especial al momento de platicar con sus amigos como para escoger este lugar de categoría, pero ni pienses que yo voy a pagar, ya que no traigo dinero…

Lyserg--…(con una sonrisa -) bueno es que… sabía que si veníamos a este lugar, nadie de ellos podrían encontrarnos aquí, ya que dudo que frecuenten estos lugares…no lo crees, Len?

Len--…je, veo que eres muy astuto uu

Lyserg—y no te preocupes, que yo pagaré la cuenta, anda, entremos…

Len—pues vamos, oye Basón, vigila que no venga nadie que nos pueda ver entendido?...

Basón—si señorito…

Lyserg—tu has lo mismo Morphin…

Morphin-…-(acentuando con la cabeza)

Ambos shamanes se dispusieron a sentarse a platicar pero como era un restauran tenían que pedir algo forzosamente así que el pequeño Lyserg llamó a un mesero y pidió que les ofrecieran la carta del día. Len solo observaba como Lyserg era tan distinguido y elegante pero la verdad era que el no quería comer nada, había perdido el hambre desde su "discusión" con Horo-Horo hacía un rato. Len comenzó a desesperarse. En verdad no quería comer nada y veía como el joven inglés pedía su orden que para asombro del shaman chino, era bastante, tanta que parecía que Lyserg no había comido en 1 semana. Impresionado y con los brazos cruzados se atrevió a preguntar.

Len—no sabía que tuvieras tanta hambre…

Lyserg—lo que pasa es que no he desayunado aún y además todavía no me acostumbro a seguir la dieta de los japoneses -

Len--- ya veo ¬¬

Lyserg—y tu no piensas pedir nada?

Len—gracias pero no tengo hambre…pero se supone que veníamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes, o no?

Lyserg—sí, tienes razón, casi lo olvidaba…

Len—pensé que el único distraído era Yoh... es cierto, antes me encantaría averiguar la razón por la cual sientes algo por el, Lyserguíto…

Lyserg—bueno es que, recuerdas cuando todos viajábamos hacia la aldea Parche, juntos, pues desde el momento en que lo conocí, me di cuenta de que por primera vez conocía a una persona tan comprensiva como lo es el y eso me cautivó, era la primera vez que tenía a un amigo como el, el me supo valorar y me enseñó que mi corazón solo estaba lleno de odio y rencor y que debía curarlo. Sin darme cuenta, poco a poco le fui tomando cariño y me di cuenta de que mi verdadero objetivo no era derrotar a Hao. Después me uní a los soldados X y cuando los veía desde lejos, como se divertían sin mi, sentía una gran nostalgia, ya que el poco tiempo que conviví con todos ustedes me sirvió de gran ayuda para darme cuenta de que había encontrado a mis verdaderos amigos y lo peor de todo fue que sentía un gran vacío en mi corazón. Fui un completo tonto al alejarme de ustedes y en especial de Yoh y aunque todos volvimos a ser amigos, no puedo quitarme ese sentimiento de culpa, de haber dejado a todos por irme con los soldados X y perderme de grandes momentos al lado de Yoh…

Len—Pues… la verdad no se por que te fuiste con esos soldados X, al fin de al cabo, ellos no sirvieron de nada para derrotar a Hao a pesar de que tuvieron que lamentarse la pérdida de la vida de algunos de ellos…corriste con suerte, Lyserg…

Lyserg—sí lo sé, fue una completa tontería el haber pensado en que los amigos solo servían para brindarme fuerzas para derrotar a Hao… y tú, cuéntame, desde cuando quieres a Horo-Horo…

Len—pues, seré breve, lo quiero desde que lo conocí, no había querido aceptarlo pero ahora me doy cuenta de que en verdad lo amo, solo que el problema es que no me atrevo a confesárselo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo, quizá si se lo digo el me rechazaría vilmente y se burlaría de mi…

Lyserg—bueno, será mejor que ya nos vayamos…

Len—un momento verdecito, se supone que venimos aquí para planear algo, o no?

Lyserg—sí, pero ya te lo dije, primero debemos de sacarles las palabras a ambos y en base a eso haremos un plan…

Len—sacarles las palabras? A que te refieres?

Lyserg—es fácil, tu hazle cuestiones a Yoh sobre mi, como, qué opina o si me considera un buen amigo y yo haré lo mismo con Horo-Horo…

(N/A: Tanto para que solo terminaran con eso ¬¬)

Len—está bien pero, mañana nos veremos aquí otra vez, entendido?...

Después de que Lyserg pagara la cuenta, los dos chicos se dirigieron a la pensión de los Asakura. En el camino casi no hablaban pero de pronto Lyserg se percató de que su péndulo apuntaba hacía un lugar y Morphin avisó que alguien los venía siguiendo.

Len—que sucede?

Lyserg—Oh no! Morphin me indica que hay alguien que nos ha estado observando desde hace un rato… la presencia que se siente es la de un shaman, quien podrá ser?

Len—que dices!

Lyserg—será mejor que nos vayamos por caminos separados, sí?

Len—está bien… nos vemos luego…

Lyserg—adiós…te veo luego…

El peliverde se alejó corriendo y haciendo un ademán de despedida seguido de su fiel Morphin perdiéndose entre la gente que transitaba las calles de Tokio. Eran cerca de las 4:00 de la tarde, el sol pronto se ocultaría. El chino recordó lo que Horo-horo y Hao habían acordado, así que se imaginó que si a esas horas ellos estarían pasándola juntos, lo más probable era que podrían estar en el parque de la ciudad.

Sin dudarlo, el Tao se dirigió al uno de los parques más populares de la ciudad. Corrió hasta llegar a una fuente y se detuvo de pronto al ver que Horo-Horo y Hao se encontraban sentados frente a la fuente y platicando al parecer.

Agitado, Len los observó por un buen rato. Mientras, Horo-Horo y el Asakura comenzaban a reir. Aparentemente era obvio que bromeaban juntos, se llevaban bastante bien. Len solo observaba pero en ese momento decidió acercarse más a ellos pero con sumo cuidado para que no fuese descubierto. A pesar de todo, su orgullo no dejaría que Horo-Horo llegara a pensar que el tenía una especie de celos o algo así por el hecho de que el peliazul conviviera con el rey del esoterismo, Hao. Tao Len se acercó un poco más ocultándose entre los arbustos espesos que abundaban el lugar. De cierta forma no era difícil esconderse, puesto que lo había hecho un sinnúmero de veces para escapar de las manos de su padre y otra ventaja era que su estatura no era muy grande.

Horo-Horo--Valla! Nunca me esperé que pasar una tarde a tu lado sería muy divertido y entretenido, Hao -

Hao—ja, ja, ja, verdad que sí, lo mismo digo, Horokeu Usui, eres muy agradable…-

Horo-Horo—vamos, no tienes por que decir mi nombre completo, recuerda que estamos en confianza y por tanto tu puedes llamarme como quieras…

Hao—bueno, pues si tu lo dices entonces te tomaré la palabra y por eso te voy a dar un abrazo para demostrarte que te quiero mucho y que siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo incondicional como amigos que somos…

El joven Asakura abraza al shaman Ainu en ese justo momento. El joven Usui solo cierra los ojos y muestra una gran sonrisa pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente se lleva una gran sorpresa…

Horo-Horo—Len! Que haces aquí?

Len--…-con cara de enojo y apretando los puños…

Hao--…

Horo-Horo—Len, déjame explicarte no es lo que tu piensas– se levanta de su lugar…

Len—cállate! Yo me preocupo por ti y tu solo te dedicas a abrazar a Hao, veo que hay muchas confiancitas entre ustedes…-En la cara del pequeño Tao solo se ve un gran resentimiento. El shaman chino solo tenía ganas de expresar todos sus sentimientos pero había algo que lo limitaba, tal vez era su gran ego; a pesar de todo no tenía bien definido si en verdad eran celos lo que tenía o envidia probablemente. Las palabras que venían de su corazón podía haberlas dicho de no ser por que trataba de hacerse el fuerte apretando los dientes.

Horo-Horo—de verdad que no es lo que tu piensas Len…

Len—…no tengo por que escuchar excusas absurdas como esa y a fin de cuentas no tenemos por que discutir por tonterías así, tu no eres nada mío…mejor me voy- El joven chino da media vuelta y camina unos cuantos pasos hacía adelante cuando…

Hao—(en tono sarcástico) no será que tienes celos, Len…

Len--¡!

Horo-Horo—que, a- a que te refieres con eso, Hao

Hao—ja, ja, ja, claro que sí Len, y lo sabes muy bien, lo que pasa es que está celoso por que Horo y yo nos llevamos bien y tu no sabes ni como iniciar una conversación con el o… ya se te olvidó lo que pasó ayer?

Len—(con la cara roja pero sin voltear aún)c-como sabes lo que pasó ayer? A que te refieres?-en ese momento voltea bruscamente) la verdad es que no siento celos de ningún tipo y menos por este infeliz o con quien piensa que estás tratando?

Horo-Horo( con las mejillas ruborizadas)… Len, por que estás tan rojo de la cara?

Len—tu cállate! Tu también estas rojo de la cara…

Hao—ya ven, es evidente que los dos no pueden estar separados pero tampoco afirman lo que sienten, pero yo los conozco muy bien a los dos, puesto que soy el rey del esoterismo, pero descuida Len, no le voy a decir nada a nadie y tampoco voy a contarle a nadie lo que pasó ayer entre ustedes dos en las aguas termales…

Len—lo que pasó ayer fue solo un gran error que no se volverá a cometer, no volverá a ocurrir, jamás, me niego a aceptarlo, ya estoy harto de tantas tonterías, mejor me largo ahora sí!...

Horo-Horo—espera Len…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chino se aleja corriendo perdiéndose entre los árboles…

Hao—no te preocupes Horo, este Len no está molesto contigo, solo está confundido…

Horo-Horo—confundido?

Hao—sí, a lo que me refiero es que lo que pasó ayer entre ustedes dos no fue un simple accidente ya que Len pues…

Horo-Horo—que?

Hao—lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo, no por el momento -

Horo—uu pero, yo quiero saber que es a lo que te refieres… dímelo!

Hao—bueno está bien, pero con una condición, que me confirmes lo que en verdad sientes por Len…

Horo-Horo—lo que siento por Len? Pues la verdad ni siquiera puedo concretar una idea clara sobre lo que siento por el…

Hao—pues más vale que ya vayas pensando bien en que es lo que me vas a responder para que te diga lo que sucede en la situación entre Len y tú, bueno y por que no regresamos?

Horo-Horo—bueno está bien, pero lo único que te puedo decir por el momento es que, la verdad sí creo sentir algo por Len, pero no se lo digas a nadie…

Hao—solo crees? No lo tienes bien definido? Bueno, y que es lo sientes por Len?

Horo-Horo—es como una especie de atracción, una especie de cariño…

Hao—lo amas? -

Horo-Horo—pues sí y que?

Hao—eso me da gusto, al fin lo reconoces, entonces te diré la verdad…

Horo-Horo-- …

Hao—Len siente lo mismo por ti, solo que es más orgullo que tu y por eso no lo acepta y la verdad es que lo que ocurrió ayer entre ustedes fue ocasionado por el en gran parte, claro que yo ayudé un poco…

Horo-Horo—ayudaste? Explícame bien a que te refieres

Hao—Lo que hice fue que entretuve a mi hermanito y alejé a Lyserg y a Ryu para que los dos quedaran a solas…

Horo-Horo—Len te lo pidió?

Hao—no, pero me di cuenta en la actitud de ambos, no soy ningún tonto…

Horo-Horo—mejor ya vamonos a la casa, me muero de hambre, allá me cuentas mejor como estuvo todo esto…

El joven chino caminaba por las calles de Tokio. El cielo estaba gris lo cual anunciaba que se aproximaba la lluvia. Llegando a la entrada de la pensión de los Asakura se encontró con el jovencito de los audífonos que platicaba con cu inseparable amigo de estatura baja. De pronto, mientras se encontraba sumamente tranquilo…

¿: sorpresa Len!-sale Chocolove de una gran caja de regalo…

Len--¡¡! (Chocolove todo golpeado) cuantas veces te he de repetir que no me gusta que andes con tus bromitas tontas…

Chocolove—pero era para me golpearas así chinito

Len—mira, ahorita no estoy de buen humor…(sacando su cuchilla)

Chocolove—ya, ya me callé

Yoh—hola! Len, donde estabas?

Len—no te importa o sí…

Manta—parece que hoy no andas de buen humor

En ese momento se acerca la itako y les grita a todos los presentes algo molesta…

Anna—bien parásitos, es hora de que se pongan a hacer algo de provecho puesto que hoy no me tienen tan contenta por la pésima comida que hacen

Manta--°pensando° no, la que está de pésimo humor es ella…

Yoh—si Annita, lo que digas…

El joven chino volta hacía los lados y después se percata de la presencia del ainu y el otro Asakura. Se ruboriza totalmente y comienza a sentir un gran latir en su corazón cada vez que el Usui se acerca más y más…

Yoh—hola! Len, hermanito…

Hao—hola hermanito - ya regresamos de nuestra cita

Chocolove—waaii! Una cita entre el Hoto-Hoto y el desnutrido este! no sabía que se llevaran tan bien ¬¬

Horo-Horo—me llamo Horo-Horo, negro!XX

Hao—no me llames desnutrido, tu también estás flaco…

Yoh—oye hermanito, Manta, Chocolove, Ryu, Lyserg y yo alquilamos unas películas para que las veamos todos juntos y un opening que sale ahí es interpretado por tu artista favorito…

Hao—gracias Yoh, pues que esperamos para verlas…

(N/A: kawaaii! ¿No es lindo ver a Hao y a Yoh juntos, no importa si se llevan bien o mal -)

No señor, antes tienen que cumplir con su entrenamiento de la silla invisible y trapear la casa, entendido? A ver Lyserg, Horo, Len se ponen a trapear toda la casa y Manta, Yoh, Hao y Chocolove hacen la silla invisible…corre tiempo!

Horo-Horo—rayos! Por que me tenía que tocar hacer esto a lado del mocoso de Len…

Len—(con sarcasmo) y por que de Lyserg no dices nada, no será que también quieres algo con el?

Lyserg--…yo no hice nada para merecer este castigo…

Horo-Horo—para tu información, no quiero nada con Lyserg además que te importa

Len—acaso quieres pelear? Pues adelante (saca su cuchilla y sale Basón detrás)

Horo-Horo—pues claro niñito, no soy un cobarde debilucho para decir que no a un reto así (saca su Iku Pasui y sale koloro)

El peliverde solo da un suspiro con los ojos cerrados e hincado en el piso.

(N/A: es cierto, no habían salido los espíritus)

Horo-Horo—no, mejor no, no tiene caso pelear contigo; mejor hay que hacer lo que Anna nos mandó…

Len—cobarde…eh? Que haces Horo?

Horo-Horo—que también me vas a prohibir quitarme la banda de la de la cabeza cuando tenga calor?

Len—no, no es eso es que…(Len se ruboriza pero agacha la cabeza)

Pasó un buen rato mientras los tres shamanes limpiaban el piso con trapos y agua enjabonada. El ainu estaba de lado derecho, el inglés se encontraba en medio y el chino estaba del lado de la pared izquierda. Horo y Len trataban de estar lo más alejados posible pero sin darse cuenta, en un descuido se acercaron un poco hasta que cuando Lyserg se levantó del piso sin querer empujó al chino haciendo que este se cayera sobre el shaman de Hokkaido. Ambos chicos se pusieron rojos a más no poder. La pena los invadía y Lyserg solo los observaba con una sonrisa. El silencio invadió la habitación por unos segundos. Los dos shamanes se miraban a los ojos. Parecían estar perdidos en los ojos del contrario. No tenían palabras para expresarse.

El joven de Inglaterra salió rápida y silenciosamente para no echar a perder el momento. Por fin reaccionaron y son una gran vergüenza evidente, Len se levantó rápidamente. Se sacudió el pantalón y la camisa con la mirada perdida en el piso. Horo-Horo también se levantó del piso.

Len—perdón, no fue mi intenci…-pero no terminó con su frase al ser interrumpido por…

…unas suaves y frías manos que tocaban el fino rostro del chino hicieron en ese momento que volteara rápidamente. El shaman de China solo tuvo tiempo para sentir un cálido rostro acercarse al suyo y posteriormente sentir como sus labios chocaban con los dulces labios del ainu. Dejándose llevar por el momento, ambos shamanes no querían separarse. El momento era muy emotivo, solo cerraron los ojos y fundieron sus bocas. Se sentía bien. Pronto ambos comenzarían con las suaves y delicadas caricias en el cabello, en la espalda…

Finalmente se alejaron suavemente y sin apartar la mirada del otro…

Horo-Horo— Len…yo… yo… te

-------------------------------------------

Hola! - que les pareció este capítulo? Ya comienza lo emocionante…aunque se que no es precisamente lo que esperaban, sí, si lo sé, este fic sigue siendo un asco pero ahí la llevo, peor es nada. Seguiré escribiendo y trataré de perfeccionarlo por que la verdad yo pienso que este fic no tiene nada de bueno. Les prometo que tendremos Lemon para el siguiente capítulo y ahora si es seguro, ya hice una promesa es por eso que estos tres capítulos los había hecho cortos para que lo bueno llegara más pronto. Espero que manden review para saber sus comentarios y sugerencias y gracias por los que me han mandado. También los invito a que lean mis otros Fics que para mi gusto no son muy buenos pero que le vamos a hacer? ¬¬. Bueno nos vemos luego y esténse pendientes cuando actualice los siguientes capítulos por que ya saben que yo tardo siglos en actualizar los capítulos pero ahora si me voy a dar prisa para que no se queden con las ganas de seguir leyendo y saber que es lo que pasará n.n. Si no hay lemon para la proxima y me tardó mucho por favor mátenme. Por favor manden review y les prometo que pronto seré una gran escritora de historias yaoi es que no es que no tenga ganas o ideas para escribir lo que pasa es que ando muy ocupada por que además del estudio tengo el trabajo y en mis ratos libres leeo mangas o veo un buen anime (deberían de ver todos los animes que he comprado y que no he terminado de ver ¬.¬) pero aun así le voy a echar ganas para que pronto se encuentren leyendo el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Una vez más me despido y onegai review!.

Sayonara (adiós) -

Atte. Kirai-yami Asakura


	4. Inicia la pasión

**Sentimientos confusos**

…**ホロホロ**x**レン…**

**やおい**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**やおい**

Gomen nasay!! x.x por tardar tanto en actualizar

Hola!! Bueno este…ah sí, aquí les traigo ya el cuarto capítulo del fic. Tardé en escribirlo pero aquí lo tienen. Espero que les guste y les voy a dar la advertencia de que en este capítulo habrá un poco de lemon al final n.n U aunque no es la gran cosa ¬¬. Gracias por sus reviews y espero que sigan mandando. Por cierto O.o, quería ofrecer una disculpa por que en el capítulo anterior puse dos títulos en él y no me di cuenta hasta que ya lo había publicado. Es que como ese capítulo ya lo había escrito desde hace tiempo pues no me di cuenta y por eso también puse que iba a haber lemon pero no fue más que shonen ai, gomen nasay T.T, pero les prometo que ahora si hay lemon, sip n.n.

**Advertencia: **este capítulo contiene LEMON, o sea contenido erótico.

**Nota: **Si no recibo más de 7 review no pienso actualizar rápido n.n u.u y otra cosa más, por diferentes circunstancias he decidido cambiar las edades de los personajes así que representan una edad de 19 años aproximadamente.

Comencemos!!...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_unas suaves y frías manos que tocaban el fino rostro del chino hicieron en ese momento que volteara rápidamente. El shaman de China solo tuvo tiempo para sentir un cálido rostro acercarse al suyo y posteriormente sentir como sus labios chocaban con los dulces labios del ainu. Dejándose llevar por el momento, ambos shamanes no querían separarse. El momento era muy emotivo, solo cerraron los ojos y fundieron sus bocas. Se sentía bien. Pronto ambos comenzarían con las suaves y delicadas caricias en el cabello, en la espalda…_

_Finalmente se alejaron sin apartar la mirada del otro…_

_Horo-Horo— Len…yo… yo… te_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En aquella habitación de la posada "EN" se observaban un par de jóvenes que hacía unos instantes habían consumado un cálido y tierno beso. El momento sería inolvidable, probablemente.

Horo-Horo- Len…yo te…te amo… -dijo el ainu con voz entrecortada.

El chino solo se sonrojo. No sabía que contestar. Todo le parecía tan repentino que casi juraría que se había quedado sin habla. El corazón del chino comenzó a latir de manera acelerada.

Horo-Horo- te amo Len…quería decírtelo desde hace tiempo pero…no me había atrevido

El chino seguía sin hablar. Miraba fijamente al peliazul. Dentro de si mismo podía sentir perfectamente una gran emoción al oír estas palabras pronunciadas por el mismo Horo-Horo. No sabía que contestar aunque él deseaba afirmarle que el también sentía lo mismo y quería volver a besarlo pero algo dentro de su pecho le hacía sentir que no era muy adecuado que lo hiciera por que pese a todo estaba muy confundido. No sabía que responder.

Horo-horo- sentía que si te decía que te quiero ibas a reaccionar de manera agresiva, tal vez ibas a decirme que me alejara de ti y que nunca más te volviera a dirigir la palabra, pero ahora he comprobado con este beso que…

Len- que has comprobado? Crees que yo voy a decirte que también te amo?- por el tono en que hablaba el Tao parecía obvia su negación. Aunque trataba de ser sarcástico, ni el mismo podía creer que eso era lo que acababa de contestar al ainu. Realmente su confusión era grande. Sentía amarlo desde hacía tiempo y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la aprovechaba. Lo cierto es que el chino tenía un gran temor a que iniciar tan repentinamente una relación con el shaman de hielo lo llevaría a sentir una gran culpabilidad si su padre, En Tao, llegara a enterarse y destruir su relación causándole daño a su amado ainu. Pero ante tales palabras que había dicho el chino, el Usui sintió una gran opresión en su pecho que parecía como si de momento se paralizara. Con aquel beso, el ainu no se esperaba que la contestación de Len fuera de esa forma tan fría y lo que más temía, que era su rechazo, se cumplía en ese instante. Su nerviosismo era tanto al sentir su desprecio, que no pudo notar que el Tao no podía mentir por que se le oía fingido.

Horo-Horo- que dices? No me digas que el beso que nos dimos no significó nada para ti? Acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo?- el shaman de hielo se oía casi como tartamudeo pero hablaba con tono fuerte.

Len—escucha Horo, yo no creo que esto sea lo más conveniente, lo que sucedió ahorita fue algo que no debió pasar jamás. La verdad es que estoy muy confundido. No quiero que de pronto me confieses algo así para que iniciemos una relación. No me hagas cuestiones difíciles por que me confundes más. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, creo que será mejor que lo olvidemos y que me dejes de hablar un poco. Después de esto, creo que no volveré a verte de la misma forma. Entiende que no estuvo bien…

Horo-Horo—ni tampoco…lo de ayer?- habló el ainu interrumpiendo al chino.

Len--…////eso tampoco fue algo que debió ocurrir- el shaman chino desvía la mirada hacía el lado opuesto.

Horo-Horo—que no lo entiendes?!!!, me cuesta tanto trabajo decirlo y tu solo me das explicaciones absurdas, maldita sea!! Len yo te amo!!

Len—ya me lo habías dicho pero… yo…Ya te dije que no me gusta que me confundas más con esas cuestiones por que la verdad es que…

Horo-Horo— yo te amo Len…y no me importan los demás, si eso es lo que me tratas de decir. Creo que esa es la razón por la cual evades lo que te digo. Yo se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo. Tus ojos me lo dicen. Además ese beso que me correspondiste también me comprobó que me quieres.

Len—bueno pues, la verdad yo…yo… no se que decir…y te dije que tal vez iniciar una relación en este momento no sería lo apropiado.

Horo-Horo—no te entiendo Len, por que es que con tus palabras me dices lo contrario. Acaso hay algo de influencia mayor que haga que me digas eso?

Len—entiende que nunca podríamos ser felices, una relación así nunca funcionaría!!- Len se notaba exaltado pero de igual modo, fingido. A pesar de que trataba de disimular muy bien lo que en verdad quería expresarle al peliazul en ese momento, no podía actuar como el quería por que sus sentimientos se lo impedían.

Horo-horo- el beso que nos dimos ayer tampoco significo nada para ti?

Len—ayer te dije que había sido un accidente y que no lo recordáramos. Y es que la verdad… la verdad no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar nunca más!!! Entendiste? De que otra forma tengo que decírtelo?.

El shaman ainu se quedó helado al escuchar aquellas palabras frías de los labios de su pequeño joven de China. No podía entender por que era que Len y él se habían besado con tal pasión y ahora le pedía eso. Y no solo eso, si no también la forma en la que le hablaba.

Horo-Horo—en verdad que no entiendo por que de pronto tu actitud ha cambiado. Ayer solo te fuiste sin decirme algo.

Len—es que yo…

Horo-horo-….

Len- está bien, maldita sea! te amo Horo-Horo! Te amo también…pero es que…

Horo-Horo-…eso…es verdad? pero entonces sigo sin entender por que me dijiste todo eso hace unos instantes, cual es la causa?

Len—es que…yo…te amo y también me había dado pena decírtelo…no había podido expresarlo siquiera. Trataba de hacerlo a mi manera por eso llamaba tu atención de cualquier forma, aunque fuera solo para discutir…no sabes que me es muy díficil hacerte una prueba de amistad aunque solo eso fuera, simplemente no podía. Me parecía que me iba a ver ridículo haciendo eso, yo que te conocía teniendo ese estereotipo de persona fría e insensible, por eso es que buscaba las discusiones absurdas, para tenerte cerca, por eso es que te metí en mi equipo, por eso es que todo lo que hacía trataba de ser contigo, para hablarte aunque fuera de manera que te fastidiara…

Len había expresado con palabras por fin lo que sentía. Le era bastante díficil aceptarlo. Sentía tantas ganas de aceptar que amaba al ainu pero temía que tener una relación con el le llevaría a las críticas de la gente y sobretodo de su familia. Temía perder a Horo-Horo por esto. Le aterraba pensar que pudiera sufrir por todo esto. El solo pensar en lo que En Tao podía hacer en contra del peliazul le causaba un gran pánico, por que sabía de que tanto era capaz de hacer su padre a pesar de que este ya aceptaba que su hijo Len tuviera amigos. Pero aceptar que tuviera amigos era muy distinto a aceptar que ahora su hijo saliera con que era homosexual y que estaba enamorado de Horo-Horo. Si una cosa no soportaba En Tao era a los homosexuales.

El chico chino solo apretaba los puños de sus manos. Miraba sus pies, no quería voltear a ver de nuevo al Usui. Sentía una gran emoción que sa su vez le causaba temor y nerviosismo. A pesar de conocer tan bien y desde hacía tiempo al peliazul, Len aún sentía pena de estar cerca de él.sus manos también comenzaron a sudarle. Tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su cabello cubría sus ojos dorados con suma timidez.

El ainu miraba a Len y se emocionó al escuchar todo lo que le había dicho. Desde el momento en que besó a Len hacía unos minutos, sabía qu era muy capaz de hacer que este le aceptara al declarársele por que además había notado desde hacía tiempo que podía haber grandes posibilidades de que Len también le quisiera. Desató su cinta de la frente y su cabello también cubrió su rostro. En sus labios se dibujó una gran sonrisa. En la habitación se mantuvo un minucioso silencio que se prolongo solo por unos segundos. Acto seguido, el ainu se acercó a Len y tomó el rostro del chino con sus manos de nuevo para besarlo. Sin palabras, los dos comenzaron a unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso, más que los dos besos anteriores que habían tenido.

Lyserg los estaba observando desde la puerta que se encontraba semiabierta. Miraba en forma divertida como esos dos se besaban. Aunque había prometido a Len que lo ayudaría a averiguar si el shaman de Hokkaido sentía lo mismo por el, Lyserg había sido lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de que los dos se querían por sus actitudes. Finalmente se soltaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Horo-Horo- ahora que es lo que vamos a hacer? ya has confesado que me amas…- decía el peliazul sonriendo.

Len- Horo-Horo…tengo miedo…

Horo-Horo- miedo de que?

Len- tengo miedo de que esto no vaya a funcionar. Podrías ser que muchos no lo acepten…sobretodo por mi familia, sabes como es mi padre…

Horo-Horo-- y que importan los demás? Tampoco me importa lo que piense tu padre sobre lo nuestro, simplemente no se lo diremos.

Len—es que podría ser que nos separaran…eso es lo que me ha dado miedo desde el momento en que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti…por eso era que trataba de estar cerca de ti pero nunca me atrevía a decírtelo, más que por el miedo a recibir un rechazo tuyo, el miedo que sentía era por que no quiero que si iniciamos una relación, mi padre podía hacerte mucho daño, por eso es que te estaba rechazando hace rato-el chico chino de nuevo baja la mirada al piso

Horo-Horo- descuida- acariciando el hombro de Len- nadie va a hacer que yo deje de quererte…y nadie, como tu padre, va a separarme de ti, y menos dejaré que me haga daño, no te preocupes por algo así-el shaman de hielo levanta la cara de Len tomándolo suavemente de la barbilla.

Len—horo-Horo…

El ainu volvió a besar a Len con un tierno y fugaz beso que apenas tocaban sus labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos shamanes salieron de la habitación después de medio limpiar la habitación. Fueron muy discretos durante la cena y después todos fueron a dormir a sus respectivas "camas".

Ya eran más de la 1:30 de la mañana y ninguno de los dos había podido conciliar el sueño. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación asignada por Anna en un futón cada quien. Se encontraban alejados uno del otro. El Usui se encontraba de lado de la ventana, por lo que la luz de la luna le daba en el rostro. Len estaba del lado cercano a la puerta. Entre ellos se encontraban Yoh, Chocolove y Lyserg. En esta ocasión, Manta había decidido que era conveniente dormir en su propia casa.

La noche era un tanto cálida. Sentían algo de calor bajo las cobijas con las que se tapaban el rostro para tratar de conciliar el sueño. La frente de Horo-Horo comenzó a sudar, ya que debido al clima de su natal Hokkaido era bastante frío, no estaba acostumbrado.

Era cierto que los dos shamanes ya habían iniciado de cierta manera una relación. Len había aceptado la proposición del Usui. Podría decirse que ahora ya eran novios, pero pese a esto, ambos todavía sentían pena al estar juntos. Nisiquiera eran muy capaces de platicar como antes. Pero ahora ya eran pareja al fin. Por fin estaban juntos. Tenían que dejar atrás la pena y mantener una buena relación solo que ahora ya no habría tantas discusiones absurdas como acostumbraban hacer, solo para disimular delante de sus amigos por que era claro que no se los dirían todavía. Tendrían que platicar como antes solo que ahora con…cariño?

Los dos sabían que tendrían que expresar su amor de esta forma. Tenían que hablar de forma cariñosa mutuamente. Incluso, tendrían que hacerse caricias o algo así. Todo esto sería algo díficil por que ellos no son el tipo de personas tiernas, sin embargo ahora lo harían. Pero ahora todo les saldría fácil.

Horo-Horo—no puedo dormir, solo pensar en todo lo que sucedió el día de hoy me inquieta…aunque, ahora Len y yo ya somos novios. Eso me hace muy feliz pero…también tengo miedo. Pero se que nada ni nadie nos podrá separar. Nunca había hablado tan cursi!

Por su parte, Len también estaba meditando sobre lo que había pasado entre el y el Shaman de hielo hacía unas horas. Recordaba los dos besos que se habían dado. Las caricias con las manos frías y húmedas de Horo-Horo debido a que limpiaban el piso. Tampoco podía olvidar los negros y hermosos ojos del Usui. Todo esto estaba dentro de su cabeza.

La noche se hacía larga para los dos. Ninguno imaginaba que su ahora pareja también se encontraba bajo el insomnio. Además, la inquietud era mayor a saber que los dos se encontraban tan cerca pero sin poder estar juntos.

Len—no puedo creer que él esté tan cerca de mi y yo sin poder sentir de nuevo sus labios besándome. Besarlo significó mucho para mí desde el primer instante. También aquel primer beso que nos dimos ayer aunque fue accidental. El primero en mi vida, también.

**Flash Back**

Yoh- bueno, chicos, espero que disfruten del baño caliente! n.n

Manta- que bien se siente estar aquí después de un agitado día. Que bueno que tengas algo como esto en tu propia casa, Yoh! Es muy práctico y reconfortante.

Yoh—si, Manta, y a ti que te parece, Lyserg? n.n

Con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, el shaman inglés contestó.

Lyserg—creo que Manta tiene razón. Es un lugar muy reconfortante. Sabía que había saunas como estos en Japón, pero nunca imaginé que fueran tan agradables u.u

Yoh—que bueno que te agrade, Lyserg. Espero que puedas venir más seguido a visitarnos.

Lyserg—si, creo que te tomaré la palabra…- el shaman inglés voltea la mirada para evitar ser sorprendido por su sonrojo. Aunque el chico de pelo castaño le era díficil darse cuenta de que ocurriera algo así por su tan acostumbrada manera despreocupada.

Chocolove—hey, niño verde, no quieres que te cuente un chiste?

Lyserg—no gracias °pensando° y menos mal que no está Ryu aquí. ya bastante tengo con los chistes de Chocolove que ha estado contando durante toda la noche, lo peor es que solo los cuenta a mi.

Horo-Horo- me encanta este lugar! No puede existir algo mejor que esto. Es lo mejor después de un día tan díficil u.u.

Len--….

Horo-Horo—que te sucede, Len? has estado muy callado todo el día, nisiquiera hemos discutido…

Len—no te incumbe…

Horo-horo- tan antipático como siempre, picudito u.u

Len—cállate! No estoy de humor para discutir contigo así que déjame en paz.

Horo-Horo- quieres pelear, picudito? Debes de saber que el día de hoy no estoy como para aguantar tus actitudes tan molestas como esa…por eso te pregunto que si quieres pelear?

Len—ya te dije que no…

Horo-Horo—entonces si no quieres pelear….voy a tener que…

Len—que piensas hacer?

Horo-horo comenzó a mirar a Len de forma maliciosa pero divertida. Al mismo tiempo, golpeaba con un puño cerrado la palma de su otra mano, como si se preparara para golpear al chino.

Sin embargo, Len no temía a lo que el ainu quisiera intentar. Más que miedo le daba pena ver como el shaman de hielo se le acercaba cada vez más. La presencia del ainu lo ponía realmente muy nervioso. En sus mejillas comenzó a notarse un ligero sonrojo que conforme sentía mar cercana la presencia del peliazul se hacía mayor.

Ahora Len hacía una expresión en su cara que parecía de miedo. La verdad era que sus nervios parecían traicionarlo. Horo-horo notó que Len estaba inquieto por su actitud así que trató de divertirse un poco. Le gustaba el chino desde hacía meses, pero nunca lo demostraba así que esta podía ser su oportunidad de abrazarlo.

Así lo hizo. De un movimiento brusco, abrazó al Tao con fuerza, para sorpresa de todos. Len forcejeó para escapar de los brazos del ainu pero sin logro alguno. El chino no pudo escapar de los fuertes brazos del mayor.

Horo-horo—si no quieres pelear, tengo que abrazarte para calmar un poco tu tensión, Len, ja, ja.

Len—suéltame, idiota! Quien te crees que eres?

Len ahora estaba más sonrojado. Estaba tan rojo que temía que todos lo criticaran por esto. No quería ni pensar en algún comentario hecho por Chocolove con respecto a su cara roja por la vergüenza.

Pero ninguno le dio importancia a la expresión del chino. Podría ser obvio que su cara estuviera de ese color por el calor del agua termal, pensaron. Aunque también eso podría ser preocupante de ser verdad. Pero no podían evitar reír de forma tan divertida por lo gracioso que el Tao se veía al estar forcejeando por escapar del ainu.

Pero Yoh notó que Len estaba rojo por la pena, así que lanzó una discreta mirada a Lyserg para pedir que todos salieran de ahí y los dejaran solos. El chico de cabello castaño sospechaba que esos dos se querían. Chocolove también entendió el mensaje.

Hao también estaba dentro del agua termal pero no quería obedecer a la orden de su hermano gemelo.

Yoh- por favor, hermano—dijo con voz baja.

Hao—pues que más remedio—habló con desgano—tendré que hacer caso a lo que dices…de todos modos ya pensaba salir.

Los chicos salieron sigilosamente de las aguas termales. Seguían mirándolos divertidos. Yoh había captado que pasaba entre los dos. La mirada de Len y Horo-Horo era demasiado obvia.

Entre gritos y forcejeos, Len seguía tratando de zafarse.

Len—no puede ser! No me dejen aquí solo con él, desgraciados

Horo-horo por fin soltó al chino al percatarse de que los demás habían salido dejándolos a solas. La idea de estar solo con Len en ese lugar le daba euforia pero también pánico. En la cara del ainu se vio una expresión de angustia.

Horo-Horo—no puede ser!! Por que nos dejaron aquí solos?!! Ahora que voy a hacer?

°pensando° tranquilo, Horo-Horo, ahora estás a solas con la persona que te gusta, pero no debes dejarte llevar por el momento, así que saldrás cuidadosa y rápidamente de aquí sin causar más alboroto.

El ainu trató de salir pero el chino le habló en ese momento.

Len—oye, Horo-horo…

Horo-horo—que sucede?

Len—no creas que vas a huir de aquí sin antes pagar por el vergonzoso momento que me has hecho pasar…

Horo-Horo—con que ahora si quieres pelear, eh?

Len—no precisamente…

Horo-Horo- bueno, entonces…-el ainu sujeta las manos del chino a mismo tiempo que lo acorrala hacía la pared que se encontraba junto a la puerta.

El shaman chino estaba mucho más nervioso y sonrojado que hacía unos minutos. El estar a solas en aquel lugar con el bishonen que tanto quería le hacía sentir una gran inquietud. También sentía un gran necesidad de abalanzarse sobre el y besarlo. Quería aprovechar el momento pero no se atrevía. Algo sentía impulsarlo a hacerlo pero sabía que no sería capaz.

En el preciso instante, el chino siente como el cálido respirar del peliazul jugueteaba con su rostro que se encontraba tan cerca del de Horo-Horo. Con esto se ponía más inquieto. Temía de lo que el shaman de hielo estuviera tramando hacer. Además de esto, solo ver al chico de Hokkaido con esa postura y con su cabello color celeste acomodado de esa forma, le deslumbraba.

Horo-Horo- quieres pelear, no?- ahora la voz del ainu sonaba en tono suave y sensual que estremecía al chino.

Len- suéltame de una vez! No te he dado ningún derecho de que me hables y me trates de esa forma. Además no me gusta que te encuentres tan cerca de mi.

Horo-Horo- por que será que cambias tan pronto de carácter?, si tu eres quien comienza las discusiones la mayoría de la veces, y a veces me desesperas demasiado por eso ahora me voy a vengar…- el tono de voz del peliazul no dejaba de ser seductor.

Len- aléjate!

Horo-Horo- no te resistas, Len Tao

De pronto, el shaman chino comienza a forcejear para zafarse de las manos del ainu pero sin lograrlo. Era increíble como el Usui no tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sujetar bien al Tao. Le miraba de una manera muy divertida y esa mirada volvía loco a Len lo que hacía que su tono rojo de las mejillas aumentara.

Entre tanto forcejeo, el rostro del ainu y el de Len se acercó tanto que sus labios se encontraron de cerca. Tan cerca que de un solo moviendo más, un suave y delicado beso dio comienzo. Aunque solo era el roce de sus labios, era algo muy importante y significativo para ellos. Cerraron los ojos por unos instantes para que sus bocas se encontraran mejor al tener un contacto mejor pero justo cuando ambos las abrían cada vez un poco más, el chino empujó rápidamente a Horo-Horo haciendo que la emoción del momento se rompiera por completo. El beso había sido muy fugaz. Tanto que nisiquiera habían conocido bien el contacto de sus labios.

Muy avergonzado, el chino tenía los ojos muy abiertos y volteando a ver hacía el otro lado para no hacer todavía más notorio su sonrojo. Un peculiar tono azul en su frente también apareció por el miedo a lo que el ainu pudiera decirle. No se atrevía a voltear a verlo. De solo pensarlo, sentía como su estomago tenía ese cosquilleo y sus latidos del corazón eran rápidos.

Por su lado, Horo-Horo no sentía tanto temor como Len. Era cierto que también sentía algo de vergüenza pero no tanta. En el solo se veía un tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas. También solo tenía una pequeña inquietud.

Horo-Horo- Len…perdona, no fue mi intención, yo solo…

Len- descuida –aún con la mirada hacía abajo- creo que fue mi culpa después de todo, yo tuve la culpa por forcejear tanto, después de todo fue un accidente, pero espero que lo podamos olvidar.

Horo-Horo- si, claro, fue solo un accidente y tenemos que olvidarlo-el ainu hablaba con gran desanimo.

Después de esto, el chico chino salió del lugar y sin voltear a ver de nuevo a Horo-Horo.

**End Flash Back**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chino por fin pudo conciliar el sueño y durmió todo el resto de la noche hasta que un rayo de sol lo despertó al chocar contra su rostro.

Len-ya es de día. No pude dormir bien de solo pensar en él. Pero no está en la habitación- decía el shaman de China al darse cuenta de que su koi no se encontraba ya durmiendo. Nadie estaba en la habitación más que el. Entonces, el pelivioláceo se decidió a levantarse e ir al comedor.

Al llegar hasta donde todos se encontraban desayunando no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Horo-Horo. El shaman de hielo también se sonrojó y mejor desvió la mirada.

Len-°pensando° rayos! No se como es posible que el y yo ya seamos novios y me de tanta pena todavía estar cerca de él. Me da pena incluso verlo. Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto.

Yoh- que bueno que ya despertaste, Len. Te vas a sentar a desayunar con nosotros?

Len-ah, si claro.

Horo-Horo- se te ve que no pasaste muy buena noche, picudito.

Len- deja de hablarme en ese tono, puerco espín.

El shaman de china se sentó a un lado del Usui. Hablarse de ese modo les divertía por que nadie más que ellos sabían lo que pasaba. Nadie más que el shaman inglés quien al dar un sorbo a su té también los miraba con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que entre los dos chicos había ocurrido aquello. Por lo tanto se disponían a regresar a sus lugares de origen. Más que nada era por que ya no soportaban que Anna los tratara tan mal y por que desde el día anterior esta los había estado corriendo de su casa tachándolos como mantenidos.

Lyserg- bueno, entonces me despido, Yoh- decía el peliverde con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que nadie pudo notar.

Yoh- espero que vengas a visitarnos pronto de nuevo y también espero que te valla bien en tu viaje de regreso a tu país.

Lyserg- bueno, espero que pronto pueda regresar a visitarlos.

Anna- ya puedes irte

Yoh- Anita, deja de ser tan fría…n.nU

Horo-Horo- yo también ya me voy

Len-espero verte pronto Yoh…

Después de la despedida, los tres shamanes se fueron hacía el aeropuerto. Fausto se quedaría a vivir en la pensión por que Anna le había ofrecido tener un consultorio ahí. Aunque en realidad era para sacarle provecho.

Lyserg- y entonces, que es lo que va a pasar entre ustedes? Se que ya son pareja desde aquel día en que Anna los puso a limpiar la casa…

Horo-Horo- entonces lo sabías?!

Len-si, Lyserg sabía que tu me gustabas desde antes de que nos hiciéramos pareja.

Lyserg- pero en verdad que me gustaría saber que es lo que va a pasar entre ustedes dos.

Len- yo regresaré a mi casa de China. Después no se.

Horo-Horo- pues yo regresaré a Hokkaido y estaré con mi familia por unos días. Luego tal vez valla a visitar a Len a su casa de China

Len- ni te atrevas a ir o mi padre podría atacarte. Aunque lo que más me preocupa es que te llegues a perder.

Horo-horo- no me vas a ordenar que hacer, picudito.

Lyserg- me sorprende que sigan tratándose de esa manera.

Len- aunque la verdad es que Horo-Horo y yo hemos pensado en que nos demos un tiempo para que después regresemos a Tokio y vivamos juntos.

Lyserg- vivirán juntos aquí? pero supongo que será lejos de la pensión Asakura

Len-si, por que aún no queremos que Yoh y los demás se enteren de lo nuestro. Queremos que pasen algunos meses para decírselos.

Lyserg- bueno, pues espero que les vaya bien en su relación. Ahora tengo que abordar el avión que me lleva a Londres.

Horo-Horo- que te valla bien, Kyoskete kudasai! (1)

Lyserg- a ustedes también.

El shaman inglés se aleja de ellos perdiéndose entre la gente que circulaba por el lugar. Al estar ya más lejos, el shaman chino se encontraba cruzado de brazos y de pronto siente como su koibito lo sujeta de la cintura atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo para darle un beso. Para los dos no importaba en ese momento que la gente pudiera criticarlos por el simple hecho de ser hombres y besarse en público. Ahora lo que les importaba era darse ese beso pasional con el cual se despedían durante unos meses.

Len- te veré pronto. Quizá valla a visitarte a Hokkaido…-dijo el chino secamente.

Horo-Horo- yo seré quien te visite, tonto- después de decir esto, el ainu le besó de forma fugaz.

Len- a ver quien lo hace primero…-dijo el chino de forma divertida-

Los dos shamanes volvían a besarse. Sin embargo no había quien se detuviera a observarlos para criticarlos. A la gente parecía importarle poco. De pronto se escuchó el anunció del vuelo que llevaría a Len a Beijin.

Len- es hora de irme. Te escribiré por correo electrónico.

Horo-Horo- espero que el tiempo no sea largo.

Los dos chicos se separaron y el shaman chino se aleja perdiéndose también entre la gente del lugar aún sin dejar de voltear a ver a su koibito. Horo-horo solo observaba como su amado shaman se alejaba poco a poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían transcurrido varias semanas, aunque quizás para Horo-Horo y Len habían parecido años. Su relación podría ser fría una vez que regresaran el uno con el otro ya que al comenzarla se había separado casi de inmediato al regresar a sus respectivos lugares de origen.

No había al nuevo en Hokkaido que pudiera contar el shaman de hielo para impresionar a Len y escribirle vía correo electrónico, por tal motivo no lo había hecho por que aunque hubieran pasado ya semanas desde el inicio de su relación con el shaman de china era como si nunca hubiera pasado por que no habían consumado nada y eso era desesperante para ambos. A los dos ya les urgía verse, pero no podían todavía.

Por su parte, Len se encontraba de forma habitual en su residencia Tao. Su padre había apaciguado un poco aquella brusca manera de tratarlo que tenía de costumbre y por tal motivo no habían existido amenazas y mucho menos golpizas propinadas por En Tao. La madre de Len seguía como siempre sonriente y Jun entrenaba un poco algunas técnicas para que su zombie Pai Long las usara. Ching Tao tampoco había hecho algo memorable. Por esto es que Len se estaba desesperando cada vez más. Aquella vida sedentaria que llevaba lo orillaba a tomar la decisión de pedir a su padre que le pusiera un departamento en La capital de su país vecino: Japón.

Desde hacía unos días que lo había estado pensando y esto haría que él y su amado peliazul comenzaran a vivir juntos. Está idea le rondaba en la mente todo el día y además le causaba una gran emoción. Como su padre se había serenado un poco con él, Len estaba decidido hacerle tal propuesta esa misma tarde en que la familia Tao se sentara a cenar.

La mesa estaba puesta. Los platos estaban servidos y toda la familia Tao estaba reunida para cenar. Los únicos que conversaban eran En y Lan Tao además de Ching. Jun permanecía callada y Len nervioso por saber cuando llegaría el momento en que se atrevería a hablar sobre su idea.

°pensando° además creo que sería lo mejor para todos, mi padre al fin se libraría de mi.

Entonces fue cuando el chico de cabello violeta se dispuso a hablar. Primero tartamudeo.

-padre… quería decir que…- su voz se acortaba.

-que te sucede, Len- preguntó preocupada Lan.

-es que quería saber si…me podrían dejar tener un departamento propio- al fin se atrevió a hablar el chico.

-que dices?...bueno, creo que después de todo no es tan mala idea y además, creo que necesitas un espacio para ti- contestó En con voz temible pero serena.

-entonces me dejarás?- dijo Len jubiloso por la noticia.

-claro que si, después de todo ya has hecho lo que te encargué aunque no haya habido shaman hasta nuevo aviso, solo espero que entrenes en todo este tiempo en que los grandes espíritus se decidan a reiniciar el torneo- dijo En.

-entonces, podría tener un departamento en…Tokio?- preguntó de nuevo temerosos, Len.

-en Tokio? Por que razón quieres vivir ahí?- cuestionó En.

-es que, tal vez sería lo mejor para cuando los grandes espíritus decidan reiniciar el torneo de shamanes no crees, padre?- dijo Len. Fue lo más rápido y oportuno que se le pudo ocurrir y al parecer, En se había creído todo esto.

-bueno, tienes razón, entonces mañana mismo haré que un departamento de Tokio sea tuyo. Temprano iré a negociar para comprarte uno- dijo En.

-no sería mejor matar a alguien que ya lo tenga? Jo, jo- dijo Lan riendo.

°pensando° si, tengo que irme lejos de esta loca familia cuanto antes!- pensó el chino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, como En lo había acordado, compró un departamento. Con toda su fortuna, podía hacerlo. Toda la familia viajó en un jet privado y llegaron hasta allá en unas horas. Al llegar a Tokio vieron unas unidades de departamentos hasta que Len escogió uno y casi de inmediato lo adquirieron.

-bueno, nosotros nos iremos ya, espero que disfrutes de tu nueva estancia- dijo Lan a su hijo.

-no te preocupes, madre, creo que esto es lo mejor para todos- dijo Len.

Al cabo de unas horas estaban de vuelta en la residencia Tao. Len había desempacado ya sus cosas. Con el jet había podido cargar bastantes cosas personales. Por los muebles de la casa no podía preocuparse por que En Tao había pedido que el departamento (lujoso, por cierto) estuviera amueblado. Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era contactar a su amado shaman de hielo.

De inmediato encendió una laptop que traía consigo y se dispuso a enviar un correo electrónico a Horo-Horo.

-pero esto no lo leerá de inmediato- pensó- será mejor que llame hasta su casa.

El chino comenzó a marcar los números del teléfono desesperado. Tantas semanas sin escuchar la voz del Usui comenzaban a volverlo loco. Esperó hasta que sonara la llamada entrante. Luego escuchó la voz de una mujer que contestó. Era la voz de Pilika.

-qué es lo que quieres?- dijo algo molesta la chica peliazul.

-quiero hablar con Horo-Horo de inmediato- dijo Len.

-que es lo que quieres Len? Soy yo, Horo-Horo!- dijo el shaman de hielo que había tomado la bocina del teléfono. Había escuchado la voz de Len por el altavoz del auricular.

-eres tú? Me gustaría que vinieras a Tokio, es algo importante, te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto.

-pero de que hablas?! Por que estás en Tokio?! Como quieres que valla a Tokio?! Y como diablos voy a pagar un boleto de avión?!- dijo el peliazul quien no entendía nada de lo que el chino planeaba.

-no te preocupes por eso, yo mandaré dinero para que compres un boleto y aquí te diré de que se trata, solo tienes que ir al banco más cercano que tengas, ahí darás los datos que doy en el correo electrónico que te acabo de enviar-dijo Len.

-pero Len…- Horo-Horo escuchó como el Tao le colgaba el teléfono.

Al otro día, Horo-Horo recibió dinero de Len. Fue al banco tal y como se lo había ordenado y pudo sacar el dinero para comprar el boleto. Todo había sido muy rápido. Ahora se encontraba abordando el avión rumbo a Tokio y llegaría en 1 1/2 horas posiblemente. Aún no se explicaba por que era tanta la prisa. Al llegar al aeropuerto, recogió sus maletas (que no eran más que dos pequeñas) y se dedicó a buscar a Len.

El shaman chino se encontraba casi a la salida esperándolo y sonriendo. Llevaba puesto su saco negro y su bufanda amarilla. Horo-Horo lo vio casi al instante de pasar por ese lugar. De inmediato se acercó a el y lo abrazó.

-tenía tantas ganas de verte!- dijo el peliazul.

Acto seguido se besaron. Comenzaban a unir sus labios de nuevo en un apasionado beso. La gente miraba atónita ante aquel acontecimiento, pero esto de nuevo no les importaba. Ellos seguían fundiendo sus labios en ese dulce y tierno beso de reencuentro.

-bien, ahora, que es lo importante que tenías que decirme?- dijo el peliazul después de separarse de su koibito.

-quería enseñarte algo- dijo Len y después de esto se fueron hasta lo que era el nuevo departamento del Tao.

Al llegar hasta ahí, Horo-horo no pudo evitar preguntar por que se encontraban justo en frente de la entrada de ese departamento.

-es que este es mi nuevo departamento, viviré aquí de ahora en adelante- contestó Len.

-pero, eso era lo importante que ibas a decirme?- preguntó de nuevo el Usui.

-es que quiero que vivas conmigo!- dijo Len al mismo tiempo que abraza a su koibito.

-que viva contigo?!- el shaman de hielo estaba muy sorprendido por tal proposición. Pero también le causaba una gran alegría. No iba a negarse a aceptar vivir con su pareja.

-entonces, pasemos…-dijo Len.

Ambos shamanes entraron a la vivienda. Estaba impecable. Para el ainu era como un sueño. No podía compararse con su humilde casa de Hokkaido. Y ahora viviría con su koibito.

-que me dices de esto, Horo?- dijo el chino.

-es una casa hermosa y muy lujosa, aunque…no lo es tanto como tus ojos color ámbar…-dijo el ainu acercándose a su koibito y tomándolo de la cintura para robar de nuevo un ardiente beso. Sus bocas volvían a probarse mutuamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Len había preparado una velada romántica. Estaba decidido a tener su primera vez esa misma noche. Este sería el mejor recibimiento que podía dar al shaman de hielo. Preparó todo adecuadamente con algunos pétalos de rosa roja sobre las sábanas de seda de la gran cama de la habitación así como champaña y dos copas. También había uno que otro aceite aromático y afrodisíaco que se había detenido a comprar en alguna droguería antes de que el Usui llegara.

Los dos shamanes se encontraban en ese lugar. Estaban solos y al tomar un par de copas de champaña, el deseo del uno por el otro parecía incrementarse. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a sudar por el calor corporal que subía por sus cuerpos.

De pronto se encontraban besándose con gran pasión de nuevo. Horo-Horo condujo a Len hasta la cama sin separar sus labios de los del chino. El beso era muy dulce pero a la vez muy ardiente. Horo-Horo empezó por desabotonar la camisa que el Tao llevaba puesta.

El peliazul quedó sobre de Len una vez que lo había tumbado a la cama. Poco a poco comenzó a acariciarlo tiernamente por todo el cuerpo. Comenzaba a acariciar el suave cabello color violeta de Len hasta recorrer su espalda y llegar de ahí a su torso. Besaba su cuello y delineaba su abdomen con las yemas de sus dedos.

El momento era muy emotivo. Esta sería su primera vez, pero el temor se les había apagado. Ahora lo único que los impulsaba a seguir era aquella pasión que derrochaban.

Sin darse cuenta, Len también comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del ainu. Luego siguieron con los pantalones y de ahí hasta despojarse de los boxers. Se había desvestido mutuamente. Ahora el contacto de sus pieles desnudas era lo que los encendía cada vez como una llama. Ya se estaban cansando de tener solo caricias y estaban dispuestos a comenzar con la penetración.

El éxtasis era cada vez mayor. Los gemidos se escuchaban a todo lo que daban por toda la amplia y lujosa habitación. Los dos se encontraban también entre jadeos por que la excitación hacía que el aire se sintiera como si fuera a escasear. Sus miembros comenzaban a tener erecciones. Era como si los llamaran y los incitaran a realizar la acción de una vez por todas.

Pronto, Horo-Horo comenzó a colocar las piernas del chino en posición para llevar a cabo aquel acto que casi los conducía a la desesperación. Entre todo esto no hubo casi palabras. Los sofocos simplemente no los dejaron.

-ahh!- se oía de parte de los dos.

El peliazul colocó las piernas bien formadas del chino sobre sus hombros. Se acomodó de forma adecuada y comenzó a introducirse dentro de Len lentamente. Esto provocó un pequeño gruñido de dolor en el chino.

Era doloroso en ese momento pero pronto se acostumbró al dolor y se convirtió en un placer desmesurado. El miembro del peliazul entró entonces por completo y permaneció duro y erecto ahí por unos minutos. Len apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

El Usui comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su amante hasta que hizo que esto le provocara una masturbación tal que no pudo evitar dejar salir un delicioso orgasmo que manchó de inmediato el torso de ambos shamanes.

El shaman de hielo sentía que el también estaba a punto de hacerlo, no se resistiría por mucho tiempo más. Como una ráfaga de fuego, el peliazul se derramó violentamente dentro de Len. Ambos estaban muy agitados y sudorosos.

Por fin el ainu salió del chino y se recostó sobre de él. Se incorporó un poco hasta quedar a un lado de su amante y le besó delicadamente en los labios de nuevo. De nuevo no hubo palabras, pero con ese beso con el que cerraban la pasión de la noche, decían más que mil palabras de que aquello había sido por amor. Durmieron abrazados uno del otro toda la noche.

…**ホロホロ**x**レン…**

Es un fic tonto, una autora tonta, un capítulo tonto pero espero que me sigan mandando su opinión n.n.

Por que diablos me salen tan largos los capítulos últimamente?

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo nuevo. Se que el lemon y todo lo que escribí es una basura, pero prometo que mejoraré, lo que pasa es que no tengo mucha inspiración para escribir yaoi de shaman king

. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que no había tenido mucho tiempo pero aquí está (valla! Una tarda en escribir un capítulo por horas y en menos de una hora lo podemos leer ¬.¬). La verdad si había descuidado mucho este fic pero prometo que trataré de actualizar más seguido (eso depende también de cuantos review reciba T.T), pero no se preocupen por que ahora si dispongo de tiempo hasta que logre entrar a la universidad T.T.

…**ホロホロ**x**レン…**

Respondiendo sus Reviews:

**Hitomi Miwa: **que bueno que te haya gustado. Voy a morir en tus manos por tardarme en actualizar? O.o creo que si me lo merezco por que de verdad que tardo siglos en actualizar, pero prometo que trataré de hacerlo más seguido para no ser asesinada n.nU. Quiero que sepas que tus fics me gustan mucho (sobre todo los de Naruto) y ojalá puedas leer los otros fics de Naruto que publiqué. Onegai, léelos! Espero que este capítulo te guste también, bueno, nos vemos. Déjame un review, onegai!.

**Armonik: **gracias por tu review y por decir que quedó muy bien. Como vez ya actualicé (aunque tardé mucho). Espero que este capi también te guste mucho y que mandes un nuevo review para saber tu opinión sobre este nuevo capítulo en donde si hay insinuaciones de lemon. Disfruta este nuevo cap n.n.

**eli kyouyama: **waaa, perdón por que no he puesto lo que pasó en las aguas termales, te juro que se me pasó Xp, pero en este capi hablo sobre eso, es que lo que pasa es que este fic ya lo había escrito hasta el tercer capítulo desde hace tiempo pero como vez apenas actualicé el cuarto capi, es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Que bueno que te haya gustado y que te encantara la última parte. Espera las sorpresas de este capi. Perdón por que aún no ha habido lemon, pero en este capi si hay. Es que me equivoqué al escribir el sumary T.T. Manda otro review, onegai, eso me hace muy feliz T.T.

**sei Auguts9: **gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza con el capi. Me encantó la conversación que escribiste de horo y len, me suena bastante divertida (tal y como salen continuamente en el anime y en el manga). Espero que te guste mucho el capi nuevo y que me mandes un nuevo review, si? ayudarías a una buena causa, a hacer feliz a esta escritora T.T. Nos leemos.

**NaruElricNeko: **qué bueno que te haya parecido kawaii el fic y como ves ya actualicé. Gracias por tu review y espero recibir otro prontito, si? espero que te guste este nuevo capi y por favor recomienda este fic T.T para que yo sea feliz y continúe escribiendo. Kyoskete kudasai!

**MATAMUNEKO: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el fic y espero que este capítulo te guste n.n y ojalá me mandes otro review u.uU para animarme. Kyoskete kudasai!

**Nataly: **que bueno que te haya gustado el fic n.n. Dices que por que lo dejó hasta esa parte (justo donde esos dos se dan cuenta de lo que sienten y el capítulo se corta u.u) pero es que tenía que dejarlo así para que la cosa fuera más interesante, aunque déjame decirte que a mi tampoco me gusta que cuando estoy leyendo un fic se quedé así pero como vez aquí ya está la actualización aunque tardé siglos en subir el capítulo. Wai, si, es curioso que el iglesito sienta eso por el chico de los audífonos pero es que no se me pudo ocurrir otra pareja para el por que en el manga (tomo 24) hay una imagen muy kawai de esos dos abrazándose y además parece que entre esos dos hay algo más que amistad (mi mente yaoista no me deja en paz XP). Bueno pues espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también y espero que me mandes otro review. Kyoskete kudasai!


End file.
